Shot to Hell
by ikldmrogers
Summary: One night and one chance encounter changes Bobby Mercer's life for good. It's not that he regrets saving her life, it's just that she's more than he bargained for.
1. Only One Night

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction on here. Hope you guys find it to your liking. I've always wanted to write one about Four Brothers, just never got around to it. All kinds of reviews are welcome; be they bad or good. I understand people are entitled to their opinions, but please people, let's try and keep them polite, eh? So, here's chapter one, tell me what you think.**

"_Why can't they let me be, why don't I know what I am,_

_I force this hate into my heart cuz it's my only friend,_

_My lips are sewn shut; I watch my self bleed,_

_They push and pull and its killing me within"_

--"Sell Your Soul" **Hollywood Undead**

Chapter One: Only One Night

Bobby Mercer was all too use to the cold Detroit winter. He was also use to the familiar rush of making a delivery.

Drugs: he hated them, what they did to the body and the soul inside it. He had seen them in affect many times before. As a teenager who was sent from one bad foster home to the other he was well aware of how drastically drugs could change a person.

But_ this_, this was necessary. And even though he would never do drugs, that didn't mean he wouldn't deliver them for money. Evelyn needed the money, even though she would never admit it to Bobby or his brothers.

Being adopted first, Bobby felt it was his responsibility to take care of his family. Evelyn had taken Bobby in despite his rep sheet, the acts he was known for, and his violent temper. She saved him, in all the ways it was possible for a kind woman to save a child.

He owed her something. No, he owed her everything. And delivering for money was only one of the ways he thought he could help her. He was pretty sure Evelyn knew what he was doing. More times then not, Bobby would catch Evelyn giving him a sad, loving look. The kind of look that screamed, 'I know and wish you would stop.'

But Bobby couldn't. And, more importantly, he wouldn't. Taking care of his family was all that mattered to him.

Slowing his pace, Bobby took a long look around Wicker Park. The old dilapidated playground attracted drug dealers like moths to a light. Letting out a slow breath, the short stocky seventeen year old made his way to a circle of dark figures. Figures who were acting very strangely, he noted.

Usually, when making deliveries, Bobby met with one person: David. David was always the one to hand Bobby the brown wrapped package, directions leaving his lips with speed the dealer was known for. And there was always four or five people hiding in the shadows making sure Bobby didn't do anything stupid. Though it was for tradition more than anything. Since a young age Bobby had earned a reputation of being reliable, easily angered, and a force to be reckoned with. It had taken a few brutal fist and knife fights, but Bobby was on top.

So, it was rather strange for the teenager to be met with six figures in a circle. And even stranger for the figures to have their backs towards him. Stepping up curiously, he decided to announce his arrival.

"David, you better have some fucking delivery for me tonight, because I know I did not just trudge my ass out here in the cold for nothing."

The figures turned simultaneously, their black sweaters and jackets blending in with the dark background. David stepped up. "Slow down, kid. We just have some business to take car of first," the older drug dealer gestured to one of his companions and Bobby realized he was holding tightly onto a young girl.

She couldn't have been more than fifteen. Her face was pale in the moonlight and her eyes were dark. It surprised him to see her in only a T-shirt and jeans, her expression grim. Her hair was dark red, sharp and edgy around the rest of her angular face.

"This little bitch just stepped into our territory a few minutes ago. Apparently she's new to the neighborhood, thought we'd teach her a lesson." David explained promptly.

Bobby's gut twisted painfully, "Dude, just let it fucking go. I'm fucking tired, and don't need this shit getting in the way of some goddamn sleep." He masked his unease well.

David grinned, "Don't worry; you'll get your money. And this won't take long. You should know by know what reputation means, if we let her go, what will the neighbors think!" The twenty year olds voice was masked with menace and sick sarcasm, his eyes daring Bobby to interfere.

The young Mercer didn't say anything for a long moment. His thoughts were torn between staying in David's good graces and earning money, or helping some poor bastard. If he helped her, his whole business could be jeopardized, and then the money would stop. His brothers and mother would pay dearly for it. But the girl, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time! She certainly did not deserve what David planned for her.

It was family that won out in the end; she was only one girl, anyways. Grunting Bobby snapped, "Fine but make it quick."

Jason, David's companion tightened his grip around the girl's waist, and Bobby met her piercing dark eyes. They held nothing but anger and spunk.

"I'll wait over there," Bobby motioned to the far end of the park, by a dark alley, "until your done."

David's eyes shone with sick malice, "Don't be a fucking pussy. Join in on the fun!" He gave a sick smile, "I insist." His tone didn't leave room for any argument.

Flinching on the inside, Bobby found a spot in the circle, across from Jason, his eyes unable to leave the girl.

"So, you little cunt," David sneered. "What the fuck did you think you were doing over here? I mean, running around in the dark, don't you know it's dangerous at this time at night?"

The girl's face held no terror, only anger. "What the fuck do you think I was doing? I was coming back from work, you dumb son of a bitch."

A guttural sound of surprise came from the men around Bobby and Jason's eyes sparked with anger. "You little bitch; you think you can disrespect him? Do you know who the fuck you're messing with?" Jason tightened his grip painfully.

The girl ignored Jason's hold on her. She only had eyes for David, her expression blackened and her chin rose definitely, "Honestly, no. And I don't give a flying fuck. You're all the same. You think you're so fucking high and mighty, playing gangster with some shitty drugs and toy guns. Get over yourself, and try to do something productive with your life, like getting hit by a bus. Lord knows the world would be better off without you."

A death wish. That's what this chick had. No one disrespected David in front of his own men. Bobby thought any would have that much common sense. Even if she was new to town, didn't she have enough to stay away from men like these?

David stood silently, brooding for a moment. And then, "You've got some serious guts girly, coming over here and insulting me like that. In fact, I don't think anyone's ever spoken to me like that and lived." He paused again thoughtfully before grinning. "Jason, release her."

Jason looked incredulously at David, but did as he was told. He thrust the girl away from him, as if she was poisonous and she rose herself up to her full height, which could only be 5'4, maybe even less. For the first time since arriving at Wicker Park, Bobby felt hopeful. Every ounce in his being was against the mistreatment of an innocent girl and it was pure luck that David had taken an interest in her. It helped ease Bobby's mind. David wouldn't hurt her now that he found her amusing. And if David didn't hurt her, then there was really nothing to worry about.

"Now, I would beat you until you couldn't feel your legs let alone talk with that snappy tongue of yours. But," David drawled, circling her, "You intrigue me girly. More guts than most men I've seen, no fear, and not too bad looking."

Bobby watched the girl stiffen at David's close proximity. Her eyes fixed themselves into space, her jaw locked into an indifferent expression.

"What's you name girly," David said, this time his lips close to her ear. She didn't flinch.

"It's not girly, I'll tell you that much," She managed to snarl.

David chuckled darkly, "Snappy today, aren't we?"

"Snappy?" She laughed precariously, "What are you talking about? I love to be jumped in the middle of the night after coming home from work. You know, it just wouldn't be a good day without a few death threats."

David ignored her, that same dark malicious smile on his lips as he reached up to brush her hair. "I think we can use you." His hand hovered above her pale cheek, "Not bad looking at--"

David was cut off as the girl instantaneously raised her fist and smashed it into his nose. Blood poured out of it, and David staggered back.

"Don't touch me," The girl growled all traces of her previous dark humor gone.

"You stupid fucking cunt!" David screamed, his patience shot to hell. "You're fucking dead!" And before Bobby could breathe Jason was on the girl, taking David's place with his fist smashing straight across the girl's jaw. His aim was impeccable. In response, the girl grunted, falling to her knees in front of the man and spitting blood at his face.

"Go fuck yourself," She rasped as more blood fell and another fist spiraled towards her gut, throwing her on her back.

Fuck! What the hell was she thinking! Bobby was rooted to the spot his mind reeling. He had never seen someone so stupid and so full of pride. He could only watch as the girl attempted to rise herself up only to be kicked down again by David, who had finally recovered enough to go on the offensive.

The man her down and straddled her waist while his companions beside Bobby jeered with laughter. Bobby himself was sick.

"Afraid now, you stupid bitch?" David snarled. His arms pinned hers to her side and the girl raced for a solution to her current predicament. She wouldn't let it happen again. Not this time. Seeing only one way out, the girl smashed her head into her captor's, making him stumble backwards off her torso. Rolling on her side, the girl hunched herself above the ground, struggling for breath and trying to get her bearing when the click of a gun barrel sobered her up. Truly afraid for the first time she lifted her eyes only to see the gun pointed at someone else.

"That's enough." Bobby said quietly. "Back the fuck away from her."

David's bloodied face met Bobby's eyes, "What are you doing, Mercer?" He growled lowly. "Think about it long and hard because there's no going back."

Bobby met David's gaze with certainty. "I said get the fuck away from her."

Jason made a move to reach for his gun, but Bobby expertly swung the pistol around to smash the bunt of it against his jaw. Jason fell to the ground, blood pooling from his mouth.

"I don't want to kill you. Not tonight." Bobby felt the anger radiating through him mix with the guilt in his stomach. He should have stopped it sooner. This girl might not be his family, but she was somebody's.

Bobby had never used the gun before. It was only a security measure. But he was glad for it now. And even though he was not use to holding the gun, he held it in his hands firmly.

David coughed up blood on the sidewalk before catching his breath. "Betrayal. Yours stings the most. I thought I could trust you. All those years we have together. That means nothing to you?" He sputtered disbelievingly. "Fuck, man! I didn't even tell my men to bring guns! I thought we were family."

Under his layers of confidence Bobby could feel his certainty wavering. David was like a brother to him. He brought Bobby in under his wing and showed him the ropes.

Was this worth it? For one girl?

Bobby glanced at her on the ground. She was in a sitting position now, her mouth bleeding as well as her head and nose. The blood was as red as her hair.

But it was her eyes that held him. They seemed so…helpless. And Bobby was instantly reminded of himself. He had been lost. And he would still be if it weren't for Evelyn. It was only lucky chance that threw him into her arms. He was lucky, the girl was not.

Would he have been like her if not for Evelyn? Probably. Maybe even in a worse position.

David was his brother. But only to a small part of him. To the part of him that loved the rush of delivering, that loved to get lost in his own reputation and anger at the world. That was the part of Bobby that felt close to David. But, the other parts of him, the one's that wanted to make Evelyn proud, that wanted to play professional hockey, and that wanted to leave this all behind, they felt no tie to the dealer.

David only used Bobby for deliveries and nothing else.

Bobby was decided. "We were family." He said before kneeling beside David's fallen form. He tapped the barrel of the gun against the man's head, "But not anymore. I'm done."

Bobby raised himself up again only to see that four of David's original men had already left. Either they were going for guns of their own, or they didn't want to experience Mercer's wrath. Bobby guessed it was the later.

David pushed himself to his feet, realizing the same for himself. "So this is how it is."

"Yes, this is how it is." Bobby said definitely.

David pursed his lips, eyeing the gun with hate, his dark skin slick with sweat despite the cold. Sighing he said, "I hope she's fucking worth it."

"It was never about her, specifically," Bobby clarified while David pulled Jason up.

David didn't respond and Jason only attempted to moan in pain, his jaw disfigured. He glared hatefully at the girl and pushed his companion into the shadows in the opposite direction.

Bobby stood frozen for a moment, gazing after the two men before he turned to the girl again. She had pushed herself to her feet by now, her arms wrapped around herself as she starred wearily at him.

Bobby met her gaze, a bit thrown off. "You're welcome." He stated gruffly before walking towards her, peeling off his jacket to put it around her own shoulders.

She took five steps back, "Don't touch me." She growled again.

Bobby sighed, exasperated. "I was trying to give you a fucking jacket, Jesus. God forbid I try and help you out. I hope you know you just got us in a shit load of trouble." He looked to the starless sky worn out, his jacket still hanging in his arm.

But the weight of his leather jacket only lay on his arm for a moment more before it was lifted. Curiously, Bobby leveled his gaze to see the girl thrust her arms through the coat, a frustrated expression forming on her face as the sleeves practically swallowed her.

"I'm not the one that threatened to kill them," She pointed out smartly while zipping up the large jacket.

Bobby raise his eyebrows, the girl had stepped closer to him, but was careful to keep space between them.

"And, I never asked for your help," She continued, choosing to turn around and meet his gaze instead of standing by his side.

"Right, like I was just going to stand around and let them hurt a girl." Bobby said, annoyed.

The girl's eyes sparkled mischievously, "Well, you _were_ content to do that for the first five minutes."

Bobby could have screamed. He did not fucking need this shit. He went and saved a girl only to be mocked in the process. Growling under his breath he turned on his heel and began walking home only to be joined a few seconds later.

"Hey, wait up! I was only joking. Jesus sunshine! Take a joke?"

Bobby kept walking, "No."

It was silent for a few minutes and Bobby began to wonder when the girl would just leave him alone.

"Where are we going?" She quipped, appearing to be in a much better mood.

Bobby spun suddenly, a light from the streetlamp uncovering his features and the girl's as well. "What do you mean, we? _I'm_ going home. _You're_ going somewhere else. And frankly I don't care where that somewhere else is, as long as it's far away from me. You said yourself; you were just walking home when you were jumped by David. And fucking hell, woman! Didn't your mother teach you when to cross the other side of the street? Couldn't you tell those guys were bad news?"

The girl listened to him rant silently, trying to adjust the cuffs of his jacket. "I don't have a mom," she pointed out. "And, I lied. I wasn't coming home from work. I, uhm, well, I'm running away."

Bobby Mercer starred at her blankly. "Running away?"

"Yup. Have been for awhile now, actually."

"Dammitt, I do not have to deal with this shit. Come on, I'm taking you home, you can't run away from your problems."

"Alright, let's just hop on the next flight to Chicago and we can bite this problem right in the ass," she said cheerily.

"You came from Chicago?" He couldn't help but feel a little impressed. How the hell did she get his far?

"The Windy City," she elaborated with a happy, mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Why you running away, kid?" Bobby wondered aloud.

The girl's expression darkened in a split second, uncontained anger swallowing her eyes. "None of your fucking business you fucking bastard," she snapped dangerously.

Bobby took a startled step back at the tone of her voice. "Are you schizophrenic or something?" He growled, pissed off.

She looked away, guilty. "No. I just prefer not to talk about that, ah, particular subject."

Bobby nodded in understanding. "Okay Skitz. I get it. But you're not following me home. We don't take in strays." He lied through his teeth.

Skitz look at him pleadingly. "I won't be trouble! I swear. I just need a place to stay for the night. That's all! I mean, your parents won't even have to know. I'll be gone before you know it."

Bobby studied her features, indecisive. Her face was still bleeding, though the flow had slowed, and her eyes were desperate.

"Fuck!" He groaned. He couldn't just turn her away. "Fine, alright. Fucking fine. One night and you're gone. No one knows or else you'll be in a bad way. Got it?" He practically shouted.

But his attempts to scare the girl were useless, her split lips only cracked a grin, "Thanks sunshine!"

"Whatever," he snapped, walking briskly in the direction of his home, the snow crunching beneath his feet. He heard the girl struggling to keep up behind him, his leather jacket weighing her down. "What's your name anyways?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Skitz!" She yelled ahead towards him.

"Fine, be that way, stupid bitch." He muttered under his breath.

What did it matter if she told him her name? She was only going to be here for one night anyways.


	2. Hilarious, Really

**A/N: Hey guys :]**

**Fast update? AMIRITE?**

**Heh. **

**Anyways, I received two positive reviews the first day my first chapter went up, so I figured I better continue this thing for them. **

**So, I'm gunna take the time to respond to those two reviews:**

**Xxcaribbean:**** I'm really glad you like the story so far. And thanks so much for being the first person to review. It means a lot to me. And I'll keep posting as long as you keep reading. I really enjoy feedback, so your reviews will always be welcome here!**

**Reality-IS-Fiction:**** Thanks so much for your opinion on the story so far. Keep reading and be sure to let me know if you continue to enjoy my little story. **

**Without further ado…Chapter Deux (That's French, holmes ;] )**

"_The most annoying thing about the saying 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger' is that it is usually true"_

Chapter Two:

The girl followed behind Bobby silently, thank god. He was beginning to believe she would never shut up, let alone keep to herself entirely.

It was still hard for him to believe he was actually bringing her home. But, in a small part of his mind, he knew Evelyn would be proud. Not that she would ever find out. He was sticking to his word; the girl would be out before anyone in the Mercer household became aware of her existence.

"Skitz, hurry your ass up! You want the cops to catch you?" Bobby whispered as loud as he could, which wasn't very loud considering he was trying to run at the same time.

He heard her panting above everything else, "I-am-hurrying!" She gasped. "It's not my fault-you-ah-run so damn-fast." Every word was a challenge for her. As a young, petite girl, running was never Skitz's high point and it never affected her. But, recently, it was becoming a rather big bother. It turned out; running away took a _whole_ lot of ass hauling.

Bobby grunted in response, not wanting to waste anymore of the air in his lungs. It would be better to leave the girl to her thoughts anyways; she probably had a lot of figuring out to do.

Passing through the dark alleys, Bobby wondered what it would be like to be on the run all the time; to have no home whatsoever. It wasn't that he didn't know what it was like to be abandoned and thought of as dirt, but regardless of the way people treated him, he always had a place to stay. Even if that place was a shitty foster home.

But Skitz, she was really alone. She had nowhere to be safe and secure. And the only company she had was herself. Bobby thought it would be a lonely life, though the girl didn't complain.

But hey, Skitz was the same girl that took a punch from David without crying out, so even if she didn't complain, Bobby was sure she was hurting.

Shuffling his pace to a slow walk, the eldest Mercer allowed the girl to catch up with him. Skitz eventually did, and gave him a sarcastic smirk, "Oh, how gentlemanly of you to slow down for a lady!" She batted her eyelashes at him.

Bobby was tempted to smack her across the head, but refrained from doing so, considering her current state of health. Skitz seemed to notice his hesitation, for she said, "Being an invalid seems to have its advantages, I see."

"That won't stop me for long," Bobby snapped back, irritated all over again. He didn't want someone thinking they could step all over him. Especially not some fucked up chick.

Grinning, Skitz stepped up beside him, surveying the yard in front of them. "I'm guessing this is the house."

Bobby watched as Skitz cast long glances around the circumference of the property, her eyes revealing the small bit of surprise the rest of her features contained. Bobby, however, wasn't the least bit surprised. His home, alike in size, color, and shape to its neighbors, was completely different in every other aspect. The yard was well kept, the flowers running through it well watered, and the grass cut neat. The other houses contained worn down paint jobs and front doors, some of their yards not even containing grass. It was only natural for an outsider, who did not know Evelyn Mercer and her ways, to be surprised by the look of her house.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Bobby opened the back gate in front of them, doing his best to make sure the metal hinges didn't squeak. "This way. We're gunna have to sneak in through my window. I hope you can climb a tree," he said, while glancing at his tag-along uncertainly. Skitz wasn't that big and Bobby found himself worrying that he was going to have to carry her up.

Skitz indeed looked a bit thrown off by the climbing part, but she masked her unease behind a crooked smile. "Tree? No problemo, just run along and get me a ladder and we'll be in business." She walked through the gate Bobby held open as if it belonged to her and ran right up to the tree.

Bobby strode in after her, trying his best not to blow up on the teenager. "Our ladder's in the garage. And there is no way in hell I'm going in there to get it for you, so either you climb this tree without it, or you leave. Personally, it would make me fucking happy to see you walk out that gate and never come back."

"Good thing I'm not all about pleasing people, then" Skitz murmured to herself while gazing at the imposing tree. She motioned for Bobby to come over, waving her hand back and forth frantically. "Hurry up and give me a boost."

Bobby huffed impatiently as he came to stand by the tree, "You're very demanding aren't you?"

Skitz shrugged, "Just be thankful you don't have to get use to it. I'll be outta here by the morning."

Bobby silently wondered how anyone could seem so cheery about the fact they had no place to stay. He thought, by now, that the girl would be begging for him to let her crash longer.

Disregarding that, Bobby struggled with himself for a moment. He didn't want to succumb to anyone's wishes and if Skitz thought she could walk all over him…then who knows what favor she would ask for next?

While he thought, the clouds overhead parted slightly, giving Bobby a good view of the Skitz's face. It was starting to swell now, and if it was left untreated, he had no doubt it would become infected.

"Fine," Bobby sighed, uncrossing his arms. "I'll give you a boost up. Watch your step on the third branch; it's not as stable as the other ones. Oh, and the window's open; just try not to make much noise. My kid brother is sleeping in there."

"You have a little brother!" Skitz exclaimed happily, another one of her mood swings; Bobby couldn't help but think as he kneeled on the ground.

He continued to watch uncertainly as the tiny teenager wearing his jacket stepped on his lowered hands. Carefully, Bobby began to pull upwards, raising Skitz up a few feet at a time. Once she was at a respectable height, the girl hastily grabbed onto the lowest branch of the tree, her hands unsteady.

Skitz hated heights.

Getting a good hold on the branch, she ungracefully pushed her feet off of her spotter's hands. It took a lot of flailing around and close calls after that, but Skitz finally settled herself into the large tree.

"Okay," she whispered down, "I'm up."

Bobby snorted, "About fucking time, too," before he easily swung himself up onto the tree. Watching him, Skitz was immediately struck with a wave of embarrassment. A short and stocky seventeen year old boy had gotten onto the tree a hell of a lot easier than her.

Trying to compensate for her humility Skitz replied, "Well, if it wasn't for your stupid heavy leather jacket, I would have gotten up sooner." She scowled at the outline of her companions form, daring him to disagree.

Which, of course, he did.

"I never said you had to wear it in the first place. I would have just as gladly let you freeze. Besides, I doubt my jacket had anything to do with it; it was probably your complete and total lack of balance."

Skitz knew Bobby's logic was irrefutable, but the hot adrenaline that came with her anger already seeped through her veins. "I disagree; I think it has more to do with the fact that I had my face used as a punching bag. Not that anyone was around to help me or anything." Her tone was clipped and sarcastic.

Bobby responded by starring at her silently, his knuckles white from clutching the tree branch underneath him in anger. "Alright look, I don't know what the fuck you're on, and I don't give a shit. But listen to me. Right. Now." He leaned in closer to her, trying to get his point across "I didn't have to help you. Fuck, I'm starting to regret it; all the shit I've been through in the last fucking thirty minutes is just not worth it.

But the fact of the matter is I can't undo it. No matter how much I wish I could. So, in a fucking attempt to make these next fucking hours more bearable for myself, you are to follow these rules:

One, don't speak to me.

Two, make sure I never see you again after this." He paused, "Got it?"

Skitz leaned as far back away from him as she could without falling, her eyes bleak. It wasn't that she really meant to get him so angry, she was just so proud. And apparently, Bobby didn't like proud.

"Look–"

"You know, you _would_ go breaking rule number one ten seconds after I said it." Bobby interrupted, still fuming.

"–Do you really regret it, saving me?" Skitz blurted out, despite Bobby's interruption. "Do you?"

"Yes," Bobby said unnervingly calm. He watched the girl's face intently, searching for her reaction.

He knew that 'yes,' was not the answer Skitz wanted to hear, nor was it the one she **needed** to hear. Bobby had dealt with enough abused kids to know that they generally liked to be wanted. But it was still the answer that left his lips regardless.

But of course, Skitz was definitely not some 'normal' abused teenager. She was entirely different than anyone he had ever met before. And, true to her personality, she reacted in the way he least expected:

She met his gaze for a long moment and simply nodded.

That was it. No tears, no sadness, no nothing. Just a nod. A simple acknowledgement letting Bobby know she heard and that she was following the rules before she continued her climb up the tree.

-**x**-

Skitz didn't know what she expected Bobby to say when she asked him if he regretted saving her. Though somewhere deep down she was pretty sure she was rooting for him to say he didn't.

But what should it matter to her?

As much as she kept trying to convince herself that she didn't care, she knew she did. Bobby wished she was dead.

Hmph. He should get in line.

Scowling to herself in the dark, Skitz finished the climb up the tree, taking Bobby's advice and avoiding the third branch. She could hear her savior climbing up right behind her, the silence between them almost deafening. Though really, isn't that what the dude wanted anyways?

Leaning on the last branch, Skitz waited for patiently for the boy to catch up. He may be more graceful than her, but his short legs certainly didn't help him much.

"Go on," he whispered urgently. "Open the fucking window" Skitz's lips tugged at the corners. She had known Bobby for an all of thirty minutes and he had sworn more than she had in her entire life.

Well, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration.

Grinning again Skitz reached across the tree branch she perched herself on and opened the window across from her. Treading lightly, she then preceded to swing herself over the sill and into what she assumed to be Bobby's room.

Which, for some reason, she saw in perfect clarity.

-**x**-

Skitz climbed unbearably slow for Bobby. Even though that was hardly shocking; he already knew the girl was a klutz.

Sighing, Bobby leaned against the trunk of the tree impatiently, his eyes tracking Skitz's movements across the branch.

_'Whatever you do, don't fucking fall,'_ he couldn't help but thinking. All he needed was for Skitz to fall and break some more bones.

Finally, after what seemed like years, the girl got the window open and surprisingly swung herself over the sill with agility. How she still had energy, Bobby really had no fucking idea.

Pausing a moment, the eldest Mercer savored the fresh air; wanting a moment to himself before having to deal with the holy terror again. Slowly, Bobby closed his eyes. He would go through the window in just a moment…

"–Eackhkn!"

What. The. Hell.

Snapping his eyes open, Bobby jumped up on the last branch and swung himself through the window with a practiced grace. And what he saw did not help his mood.

-**x**-

"Eackhkn!" Skitz squeaked out, startled out of her fucking mind. She had barely been in Bobby's house for a second before she was discovered. What the hell was up with her luck lately?

Completely unaware to the thoughts rushing through Skitz's head, the younger teenager starred at her blankly, not yet registering the fact he was in his boxers. "Woah, dude, what happened to your face?" He blurted out.

And, of course, because things just _had_ to get better, Bobby decided to jump through the window at that exact moment.

"–Bobby?"

"–Angel!?"

"Ahhh…fuck my life." Skitz swore. And then, raising her head up to the heavens, muttered, "hilarious, really. Even I didn't see that one coming."


	3. Advancements

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Sorry these things are going a little slow. But things will be in full swing by the next chapter :]**

**Anyways, time for reviews:**

**Xxcaribbean:**** Thank you so much for your second review. It means so much to me to have someone as cool as you to constantly review. Please, tell me what you think of this chapter, eh? I got it out fast just for you, lol.**

**Mbmjr07:**** Hey new reviewer! I'm glad you like Skitz; it's a writer's worst nightmare to produce a Mary-Sue. And I hope this chapter is to your liking. Please, feel free to review me your thoughts on things I can improve. Your review means a lot to me :]**

**Alright, without further ado, Chapter trios [Some more French for you, holmes.]**

**-****x****-**

_Chapter Three: Advancements_

"_It's the small ones you gotta watch out for."_

Skitz cast long glances around the room, trying to distract herself from the pain as best as she could. But that was hard, considering the fact it felt like her head had been repeatedly smashed against a brick wall.

The voices weren't helping a lot either. But Skitz wasn't about to tell Bobby to shut up, he scared her sometimes.

Okay, most of the time.

The weird thing was that Bobby's room wasn't half as scary as he was. In fact, to Skitz, it actually looked like a normal teenager's bedroom. There were hockey posters hung up on the wall, a few pictures on the dresser, and some clothing strung about the floor.

Skitz wasn't actually sure what she had been anticipating in the first place, maybe some cracked mirrors, a few pounds of marijuana, and a bit of Satanist shit here and there. With Bobby you never really could know.

But the eerily calm appearance of his room could have a lot to do with the fact his little brother slept in here as well. And as far as she could tell, the kid was pretty normal too. Though he didn't seem to have any posters hanging on his walls, a US navy sticker did adorn his dresser.

All in all, it was normal. And normal was not a word Skitz would have associated with Bobby.

"–You think I'm stupid? She's not some chick you're getting with. Her face is all busted up."

'Her'? Skitz snapped out of her revere at the obvious reference to her presence.

"Kid, I ain't got all night. Just let it go," Skitz heard Bobby say, agitated.

Ignoring his brother completely, Angel glanced at Skitz. "You're not a whore?"

Skitz felt her lips pull themselves into an involuntary smirk, "I'm whatever you want me to be, baby."

The look on the younger child's face was priceless, and Skitz found she couldn't contain her laughter much more. "Relax, I'm just kidding, don't go getting your boxers in a bunch," she replied saucily.

Angel returned his gaze to Bobby again, hopelessly lost.

In response, Bobby gave an annoyed nod in the girl's direction. "She does that a lot."

Angel sighed, rubbing his hand over his shaved head, "Look, I just want the truth. I thought we were brothers."

Skitz heard a loud thud as Bobby slumped to the floor and let loose a giggle, "What did the floor ever do to you?"

Bobby ignored her, keeping his eyes locked on Angel, "I know this is hard for you. But you need to believe what I tell you; that this girl is no one important, that she'll be out by the morning, and that you'll never see her again. You're only twelve Angel, and I don't want you to get mixed up in this shit."

Angel stood up a little straighter and Skitz had the uncontrollable urge to laugh again. "That's not gunna make you any taller," she slipped out. "Or any older. Try stilts, I saw clowns use them at the circus once." Skitz gazed into space for a long moment, trying to remember what they were talking about in the first place.

Why had she laughed again? Why was everything getting fuzzy?

"Shut the fuck up Skitz" Bobby said dangerously. "Or else I'll make you shut up."

Skitz still had enough sense in her to stick up her middle finger before she let herself fall onto the nearest bed.

The pain was back again, worse this time. And the fuzziness too, that was getting worse as well.

"Is there something wrong with her?" She barely registered Angel voice laced with slight concern.

Letting herself fall against the soft bed, Skitz closed her eyes, "I'm touched Junior, really I am. But it's not time to worry yet. Not just yet."

The colors were pretty and the spots dancing inside her eyes were so much fun to watch. It was a constant struggle to keep her mind aware of everything going on around her when all she wanted to do was succumb to the darkness at the edge of her mind.

"She's just a bit schizophrenic," Bobby said, exhausted. "And I'm tired, so let's just go to sleep. Alright?"

This seemed to be the last thing Angel wanted to hear, for his protests became louder. "Remember the first day I came here? You gave me the beating of my life for disrespecting Evelyn. You told me family look out for each other. I'm trying to look out for you! You don't think I know about the selling? I'm not a kid, goddammitt!"

Bobby was on his feet in a second, locking the younger child into a choke-hold. "You are still a kid! And don't talk shit about stuff you don't know. Okay? You hear me through that thick head of yours? You say a word about what I'm doing, and I swear to god, brother or not…" He let his threat hang in the air, tightening his hold.

Angel struggled, "I'm not gunna say anything! I want to _help_. I can help you! You don't think I haven't done it before? It's easy!"

'_Easy…'_ Skitz wanted things to be easy. She wanted to stop this fucking pain. All she needed to do was relax.

So she did.

And gradually, the fuzziness _did_ stop; it had no more senses to fuck with, and the pain stopped too; Skitz couldn't feel anything anymore.

But there was darkness. And at the moment, darkness didn't seem so bad.

-**x**-

"Mother fucker," Angel whispered, gazing at Skitz's unconscious body. He spun around to face Bobby. "Yeah she's fucking fine alright!"

Bobby starred at the form of the small girl wearing his jacket, bleeding from her head all over his bed. And for once, he was at a loss for words.

He had spent most of the past hour wishing the girl would shut up, but this was not what he had in mind.

Groaning in defeat, Bobby put his head in his hands. "Just make your skinny ass useful and get Ma and Jerry."

Bobby looked up to see a look of relief pass across Angel's face before he ran down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him.

Taking this moment alone with Skitz, Bobby walked over to her body and let his hands hover over it. He wanted to help, maybe move her head, but he knew that was a dumb ass idea. You were never supposed to move someone with injuries like that.

When the fuck did everything go wrong? All he wanted to do was go make a delivery, maybe get some money for decent Christmas presents. And the next thing he knew, he had this annoying, talkative, and busted up girl following him around.

And now, it was possible she was gunna go into a coma on his bed.

What a fantastic day.

-**x**-

'_What the fuck is that buzzing?'_

It was loud and consistent, a low sort of humming sound. Kind of like when the radio's on and some dumb ass is singing under their breath to a song they don't know.

Skitz absolutely hated that.

"–Dead?" Huh, the voice sounded so familiar to Skitz…

_Junior, that's right. The douche bag's brother. _

"Don't be silly, she's just lost a lot of blood Angel."

"I don't know Ma," a new voice proclaimed. "She looks pretty bad."

"Believe your mother. I've been a nurse for many years. The girl is fine, at least on the outside. I don't know what type of mental state she'll be in when she wakes up."

"She was pretty fucked up when I first met her. Kind of crazy," Angel admitted.

Skitz felt her lips tug down in a frown, crazy?

"I resent that Junior," Skitz's throat felt red and sore, like she had just ran a mile or screamed for a really long time. "Now, if you would please turn off the lights and leave me to my misery, that would be great, thanks."

"Fantastic, she's awake," A gruff voice announced. Bobby.

"Yup," Skitz responded, her eyes still closed to the light. "Oh, and by the way Bobby, thanks so much for letting me bleed to death on your bed. It was so much better than dying on the hard floor. I mean, your consideration for my comfort just completely baffles me."

Bobby's angry retort was drowned out by another voice Skitz didn't recognize, "Hon, I need you to open your eyes for me, to see if you have a concussion."

Skitz pursed her lips, a snappy retort begging to slip from her tongue. But instead she held it back and painfully pulled her tired eyelids back.

Her eyes were instantly met with those of a middle aged woman with gray brown hair. "There you go. That wasn't so bad was it?"

This time Skitz couldn't help it, "Oh yes. Very easy, like putting a cheese grater to my face."

The woman frowned at Skitz, thrown off.

"Ignore her." Bobby said from the other side of the room.

And the woman did just that, tossing Bobby a thankful grin he returned. "Now, if you could just follow my finger, I need to see if there's any permanent damage."

"There's no way she could be more screwed up than before," Bobby threw in again helpfully.

Before Skitz could even think about tossing another insult at him, a calm soothing voice filled her ears. "Bobby! Stop it right now. And watch your language, there are ladies present."

Skitz swore she could hear Angel and another boy sniggering in the background.

"You too boys!" The calm voice snapped again.

This time it was Skitz's turn to laugh as she tried to prop herself up on the bed. "Dear lord woman. You. Are. God!" She laughed again, a bit hysterically, "Which is so weird because your son is like the devils reincarnation!"

Evelyn Mercer gave Skitz a patient grin, not the least bit unnerved. "How're you feeling?"

Skitz struggled to push herself up once more, clearly having trouble. But when Angel tried to help her up she said very calmly, "Please don't touch me Junior."

"It's okay to get some help, dear. You're going to be a little disorientated." The woman with brown gray hair said again. "You don't need to do everything by yourself."

Giving up, Skitz let herself slump back onto the bed, starring at the ceiling. "No thanks, I'm fine. You have a very lovely ceiling, Mrs. Mercer."

Skitz vaguely heard an agitated sigh before rough hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her up as gently as they could.

She sniffed, "That was hardly necessary, Bee Bee. I thought you would have guessed by now, I don't like to be manhandled." But even though Skitz tried to play off the incident with a sarcastic comment her insides were trembling. She hated to be touched. Whenever she was, it shook her very core.

Limited human interaction was her motto.

Though, Skitz had to admit seeing the people she was talking to was a lot more comfortable then speaking to the ceiling.

Glancing around the room, Skitz realized she was still on Bobby's bed. Sitting on a chair by the foot of the bed was Bobby's mother and beside her was her twelve year old son Junior. There was another kid next to him, he looked about her age. The lady with gray brown hair was standing right by her side, anxiously letting her hands flutter over the bandaged wrapped around Skitz's head. Meanwhile, Bobby was looking rather angry.

Skitz was starting to wonder if that was his only emotion.

"Don't call me that," He warned dangerously.

Skitz watched his mother toss him another warning glance before returning her eyes to Skitz's. "How're you feeling?"

"Fantastic. I mean, I feel like I've just been hit by a bus, so I'm doing great." Skitz wasn't even sure why she was being so difficult. These Mercers had only helped her, and here she was mouthing off to them.

But Mrs. Mercer didn't seem the least bit thrown off. "I'm sorry about that. By the way, I'm Evelyn Mercer. Please call me Evelyn. And you've already met Angel and Bobby, but this is my middle child, Jeremiah,"

"Call me Jerry," the boy quipped in kindly.

"Right," Evelyn said, looking at him fondly. "Oh, and that is Mrs. Jean Brown. She was the one who patched you up." She gestured to the brown gray haired woman.

"Ahh," Skitz nodded at the introductions. She paused looking around the room with an awkward expression. "So, uh, how's the weather?"

Angel grinned a bit, while Mrs. Brown frowned, "Dear, this is a very serious situation."

Skitz sighed, "Yeah, I guessed that by the amount of blood missing from my head."

Mrs. Brown sniffed indignantly, clearly getting annoyed. "You're obviously not very coherent now, dear." She spoke, "So I think it'll be best if we all just leave for a bit. Give you some time to recover. And then we can figure out your whole situation."

Skitz wanted to point out that she _was_ coherent and was getting extremely annoyed with being treated like a child, but a look from Bobby silenced her.

"That's a good idea, Jean," Evelyn smiled at Skitz. "We'll be back up later."

With a nod from his mother, Bobby strode from the room faster then all the others, slamming the door a little too hard.

"You have a very moody son," Skitz felt the need to say. "I would also like to point out he has very little people skills."

Angel gave Skitz a swift wave before following Bobby's path out the door with Jerry close behind. Mrs. Brown left as well, leaving only Skitz and Evelyn in the room.

"Don't write him off so quickly," Evelyn grinned, continuing the conversation. "He's a good kid at heart." She busied herself with fixing Skitz's blankets.

"Ah, please ma'am. There's no need to do that. I'm fine. I don't need any taking care of."

Evelyn met Skitz's eyes for a moment, a look of pity swelling within their depths. "Now, you can't go taking care of yourself, can you? And I thought I told you to call me Evelyn." A strict little smirk formed on her soft face.

Skitz felt her face heat up, "Sorry, habit I guess," she mumbled pathetically. "Uh, I have a question."

Evelyn nodded, settling herself onto the edge of Skitz's bed. "Is this a usual occurrence; letting a half-dead teenager intrude on your lovely hospitality, or am I a one time deal?" Skitz tried to smile at the end, but it was hard.

Evelyn gave a small laugh, "No, I would have to say you _are_ the first."

Skitz pursed her lips, "I see. Don't worry; I'll be out of your hair in a few hours."

Evelyn's face fell, "Don't be stupid, I'm not letting you go anywhere near the front door. Or the window. You are in no position to move at all, for that matter."

"But how can you just let me stay here like this? You don't even know my name!" Skitz protested.

"That doesn't matter. All you need to worry about is getting better. I'll sort this all out with my son. And if I see you go anywhere near the door or window, you won't get any dessert."

Skitz was vaguely aware that she was making a funny face, "Oh gee, what a harsh punishment. How will I ever go on?"

Evelyn gave a trilling laugh again before making her way towards the door, "Just get some rest, and please lay off on my sons!"

Skitz smiled a bit, the expression odd on her face. "Hey, Mrs.– I mean Evelyn,"

The kind lady stopped at the door, "Yes?"

Skitz struggled for the right words. It was so hard, "Uh, I'm sorry for bleeding on your sheets, I hope it doesn't stain."

'_How poetic'_ a sarcastic voice inside her head snorted.

Evelyn didn't seem to mind though; she only rolled her eyes a bit before closing the door again.

And Skitz fell into a dreamless sleep.

-**x**-

"I want to know what the hell is going on, right now." Evelyn Mercer said sternly, eyeing her son from across the table.

Bobby gave a guilty shrug. "Nothing Ma,"

"Don't 'nothing Ma' me," Evelyn snapped. "A girl arrives at our house practically beaten to death and you expect me to believe that!"

"Now, Ma, that's over exaggerating a bit, isn't it?"

"Bobby," Evelyn warned.

He sighed, letting his eyes trail around the tiny kitchen, him, as well as everyone else, had resided too. Angel and Jerry looked tired like Mrs. Brown. But he wasn't surprised, after working for a couple of hours to save Skitz's life; they were all a bit worn out.

When he had first shown Skitz to his mother she almost had a heart attack. Demanding what had happened. Bobby had managed to hold her off for a while, getting her to calm down and convincing her to call their neighbor: Mrs. Brown, a nurse for thirty years. Taking Skitz to the hospital would have been too expensive. Besides, he lived on the streets of Detroit long enough to know when injuries were life threatening.

But now there was no escaping the questions. He knew it was inevitable, but Bobby only wished that his brothers and neighbor didn't have to be here to witness the fireworks.

"Bobby, did you meet the young lady while dealing drugs?"

That was one of the things Bobby loved about his adoptive mother. She got straight to the point, no bullshit.

He sighed inwardly, he owed her the truth. "Yes," and at his mother's terrified glance, rushed to continue. "But it's not what you think. I was going to deliver a package when I ran into David and his crew. Ma, they were gunna kill her. I had ta' stop them. So I took care of them and brought her here. Her injuries didn't look that bad at first, I mean she was walking fine enough and sure as hell talking well enough. She said she was running away, and that she only needed a place to stay for the night. I wasn't just gunna leave here out there. She didn't even have a goddamn coat."

He shook his head at Skitz's stupidity.

Evelyn was quiet for a long moment, refusing to meet Bobby's gaze. The tension was almost overwhelming.

"I dun know about y'all, but I like her. Putting the Michigan Mauler in his place," Angel drawled from the corner. Jerry shrugged, indifferent.

"I personally think you should get that hooligan out of your house as soon as possible." Mrs. Brown started. "She's even worse than Bobby when he was a kid, for Chrissakes."

Evelyn held out a hand to quiet everyone, Bobby waited anxiously. "I'm proud of you son, for helping the poor girl." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Have you ever tried looking straight into her eyes? The child is definitely running from something." Bobby's mother sighed again. "I'm disappointed in you for selling. And if I ever catch or hear of you doing that again, you'll be sorry. All I ask for you is to be honest with me. It's all I can ask for I suppose. So for that I am thankful."

"What does that mean?" Angel sniffed.

Bobby wanted to know the answer to that question as well and Evelyn smiled. "Well, I'm not about to throw out the young lady with enough attitude to rival the Michigan Mauler, am I?" She smiled sadly. "At least for now. But as soon as she gets up, I'm going to speak with her. There are some things I would like to find out."


	4. Never Understand

**A/N: Back again, for yet another update. This one is where we get a bit of background on our main character. Thoughts and criticism are always welcome. The song quote at the top of the page is "This Love, This Hate," by Hollywood Undead, an amazing band. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers, blah blah blah. **

**Reviews!**

**Xxcaribbean:**** Hello again :] I think you'll be happy with this chapter. Skitz's whola past is explained so that it's easy to understand why she's so uneasy. It really goes deep into her troubled character. Anyways, I'm glad you're attracted to the story. Your reviews make me happy, so please don't stop giving me your input.**

**Mbmjr07:**** Hey! Thanks for reviewing again! It means a lot to me. And I seriously considered making her past unknown for a long time into the story. But then, I tried to be realistic and figured out it would be hard for people to sympathize with Skitz if they didn't really know what she's been through. So, for that reason, I decided to reveal the great mystery. And I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter, so please, review! It would make my day :]**

**So, here's chapter quatre. [Sorry, I just love my French. Lol. Get use to it!]**

-**x**-

_Chapter Four: Never Understand_

"_In a time of need _

_Only few can see what's wrong _

_Millions tend to crawl _

_But only those who choose can make it through this all"_

Skitz starred in vain at the cracks decorating the ceiling of Bobby's room. It seemed that no matter how many times she tilted her head or narrowed her eyes they would not form themselves into any discernable shape. The task had lost all of its potential entertainment value.

Ah, entertainment: something that had been missing in Skitz's life for the past twelve hours.

Funnily, it was times like these when Skitz found herself missing being on the run. The sense of reckless excitement, meeting new people only to rip them out of her mind a few hours later, it all appealed to her.

She was a masochist at her worst.

Though, becoming addicted to pain was certainly not what she planned. But after what happened, it was the only thing she knew. Pain was a familiar feeling, something she could always recognize.

Skitz had once watched a news program, about men and women who had spent their whole time in prison and when given the option of parole, declined. Skitz figured she was the same.

Those prisoners had become so…use to being locked up in a cell. It was a constant way of life. And when that life was tossed up in the air with the option of something completely new, such as parole, prison always came down more attractive.

Pain and anger and sadness were the only emotions she had ever known. Skitz knew how to be angry, how to deal with pain or sadness. She didn't know how to be happy, peaceful, or whole.

So, whenever Skitz found herself in an unknown town surrounded by people that had taken to her liking, she never hesitated to stow away in the middle of the night. No goodbyes.

She relished the stabbing pain in her heart as she left her "friends". It reminded her that she was still alive, that she had some ounce of control over her life.

Closing her eyes, Skitz wondered mindlessly when she would leave Detroit. And, for that matter, where she would go next. Ireland had always been attractive to her…

"– Mind if I come in?"

Snapping her eyes open, Skitz gazed at Evelyn Mercer's form. The woman had been nothing but nice to Skitz, and she wondered how the woman would react when she left. How they would all react.

Knowing Bobby, he would probably spontaneously combust in happiness.

Pulling her lips into what she hoped appeared to be a heartfelt grin, Skitz replied, "Of course. I feel the need to point out that this is, indeed, your house."

Picking her way across her son's bedroom floor Evelyn responded lightly, "Yes, but manners are something that should never be forgotten, even in your own home."

Skitz gave a curt nod of acknowledgement when Evelyn finally settled herself on the edge of the bed. "We need to talk…" the older woman began slowly.

Biting her lip, Skitz nodded. "Ah, I figured as much. I'll answer as many questions as I can."

Evelyn smiled, "That's all I ask for. And, in return, I'll try to be as open-minded as possible."

Skitz gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Alright then, I'll start off with something easy. What's your name?"

Skitz met Evelyn's gaze, abashed. "Uh, pass."

Mrs. Mercer starred at the girl incredulously. "Pass? That's the easiest question!"

"Pass."

Evelyn's lips tightened in a straight line, "That's not an option right now. Not for a question as simple as this."

It turned out to be a silent battle of wills. Gazing into each others eyes, neither woman seemed inclined to give up.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I answer?" Skitz questioned uneasily, Evelyn's present closeness was already shaking her up a bit, even though the mother was at the other end of the bed.

"No." Evelyn answered determinedly. "Name?"

Skitz sighed deeply, her heart beating slightly faster at just the thought of such a discussion. "My name is… Ah…. I just can't. I'm sorry." Skitz mumbled pathetically. "Please, any other question besides that." Her face was broken down into a vulnerable expression. "Please, just. Not that."

Evelyn's own face lost its coolness, realizing Skitz's true discomfort. "Why? Why can't I know your name?"

"It's really not the fact that I don't _want_ you to know it. I just can't say it." Skitz replied easily.

"Why not?"

It took the younger girl a little while longer to reply this time. "Because, whenever I hear somebody say my name, it sends chills up my spine, it's like _he's_ saying it again. And I can't do that. I can't be reminded of him every few minutes of my life." Skitz looked straight into Evelyn's eyes, begging her to understand.

Evelyn felt all the pain laced within Skitz's voice, and she hesitantly reached her hand out to brush it against Skitz's skin. The gesture was left hanging in the air, though, for as soon as Evelyn reached out her hand, Skitz withdrew hers.

"I don't like to be touched either," She whispered.

Evelyn nodded once, "I think you better start from the beginning."

Skitz gazed up at the ceiling dejectedly and defeated. "Fine. When I was five years old my parents died in a drive by. They were taking me for a walk around the park when it happened. The car," she paused for a moment. "I'll always remember its dark red color and the sound of the music coming from it. It was like a signed and sealed death note for my parents." Pushing herself up off the bed, Skitz sat up so she could meet Evelyn's stare with one of her own. "So, the car drove by and the men pulled out their guns and guess what? They pulled the trigger.

The bullets peppered through my parents forms, as I'm sure you could guess. But they never reached me. Too tiny. Being short _does_ have its advantages." Skitz laughed humorously and Evelyn subconsciously shivered.

"Anyways, after the tragic death of the parentals, I was left with no family. No one left but my godfather I should say. My dad's best friend, Kirk Richards."

Evelyn's face lit up in recognition. Kirk Richards was an undeniably rich man. He owned a top notch company in Chicago and spoke to Evelyn on the phone once every year, generously offering her donations to orphanages and foster homes around the area. Evelyn couldn't recall a time when she had declined the offer.

Skitz's face took on a truly scary demeanor, like a child cruelly breaking another kid's toy. "So you know him? Probably not as well as I know him, Kirk Richards," she smirked grimly. "One fourth charitable business owner, one fourth under-the-table drug dealer, and one half alcoholic abuser.

Don't look so shocked. Really, no one could have guessed that while good ol' dad was going around the world donating hundreds of dollars to kids in need he was beating his own 'daughter' behind closed doors." Skitz paused, and her eyes filled with sadness this time instead of anger.

"But that's not the worst part. It's when he touches me softly, calls me Princess, and makes me call him Daddy; that's the worst part. And the days when he would bring his friends, those were the days I wanted to die.

I don't like people knowing my name because when they say it, I feel like he's on top of me whispering it to me. And I don't like people touching me because when they do, I feel like it's him, taking everything I never wanted to give, away from me."

-**x**-

Bobby paced the kitchen floor relentlessly. His thoughts whirling around inside his head at a million miles per hour.

_'What's taking so long?'_ Honestly, how long did it take for a child to fess up to being beaten?

Bobby had seen marathons finished faster.

Choosing to lean on the kitchen counter, Bobby couldn't help but picture Skitz's face. The last time her saw her, she looked terrible. Everything was swollen and it couldn't have been comfortable, yet she still managed that cold demeanor. Amazing, really. Bobby would give the kid more credit if he didn't hate her.

The sound of soft footsteps made Bobby aware of the fact he was no longer alone. And he let out a sigh of relief when he saw his mother plop down on a kitchen chair.

"So, Ma, how'd it go? When's she leaving?"

As soon as Evelyn met Bobby's eyes, he knew something was wrong. "Bobby, come here child."

Bobby took cautious steps towards Evelyn, "Ma what's wrong?"

But Bobby barely had time to prepare himself before his mother's arms were encircling him. "It's terrible son. Everything that poor child's been through. And to think she can stand there like a normal person. I don't know how she ever did it." Bobby felt shock work its way onto his face when he felt Evelyn's tears soak his shirt.

His protective instincts immediately kicked in, "What did she say Ma? I swear, I'll kick her out faster then you can bat an eyelash. It was a mistake to bring her here."

"No! Bobby, no. We can't let her go. Who knows? That horrible man might find her. She's only a child Bobby, fifteen years old. How can people be so cruel?"

Now the eldest Mercer brother was confused, "Mom, what are you talking about? What's wrong with Skitz?"

Composing herself, Evelyn pushed away from her son. "The poor child's had a hard life. So hard," she sniffled the last part, drying the rest of her tears. "I'm sorry Bobby, but Skitz is staying with us for as long as she can. I'll never be able to live with myself if I turn her away."

Bobby starred at Evelyn, incredulous, "But Ma, she's annoying! I mean, do we _have_ to keep her?"

Bobby's mother let a ghost of a smile cross her lips, "Yes." She said. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Bobby frowned, "Can't I just get you a puppy or something?"

Evelyn actually laughed this time, "Now, now, let's not be too mean." She said before letting another serious expression work its way onto her face. "But, honestly now. I want you to take Skitz shopping today, let her get some clothes, a hair cut maybe, and anything else she needs for her new room. Oh, and if you would be so kind as to tell Jerry he will be having a new roommate, that would be great."

Groaning, Bobby looked at his mom helplessly, "Do I have to go with her? I mean, why me? Can't Jerry take her if they're going to be living in the same room?"

Evelyn shook her head, "Bobby, you're our fighter, the eldest, and the best person to keep Skitz safe. She has a mouth, and if she were to get in trouble, I want you there to get her out of it. And, whatever you do, don't let her out of your sight." Dismissively waving her hand, Evelyn continued, "Now please, hurry up. I need to make a few calls to a Mr. Richards."

-**x**-

Bobby trudged up the stairs reluctantly, heading straight towards his room. The last thing he wanted to do during winter break was baby-sit. He thought he had made that very clear in the years past.

But, he was left with no other choice. Evelyn was serious about Skitz, and so Bobby had to be serious about her.

Setting his shoulders into a straight, broad-shouldered line, Bobby pushed his door open. Only to see Skitz with her back to him hanging out his window.

"Son of a bitch!" Rushing forwards, Bobby attached his large hands roughly around the waist of the smaller girl, and with a forceful tug, dragged her back into the room.

Flying backwards, Skitz smashed right into Bobby, causing him to stumble down to the ground taking her with him.

Feeling Skitz weight on top of him, Bobby rolled around, pinning her wrists at her sides and hovering over her, preventing her from fighting back anymore, even though that didn't appear to be necessary. "Stop."

Skitz's eyes starred into Bobby's wide with fear, her red hair splayed out behind her. Her small, slim form was taut with strain.

And then it hit him, why she hadn't fought back or cried out, she was absolutely terrified of him. Of anyone touching her.

"Please," She mumbled. "Let go," her whole body was tense.

A small part in Bobby's mind wanted to keep holding onto her wrists, the small part that basked in the fear he thought knew she always harbored.

But, thankfully, that part was smaller than the other ones that realized the awkward position he was in.

"Sorry," Bobby said gruffly, rolling off of the girl and settling down on the floor.

He watched curiously as Skitz let out a sigh of relief, closed her eyes for a brief moment, and then opened them.

"Now, you are _awfully_ strange, Bee Bee."

Bobby was a bit annoyed to see the humor Skitz was becoming known for return.

"I mean," she continued, pushing herself off the floor. "First you demand that I never speak to you again, then you say you never want to see me again and that I should leave whenever I get the chance to, and now you're holding me back from running out of your little fucked up life?" She stretched out her back, rolling back her small shoulders. "Very strange indeed."

Feeling embarrassed, Bobby righted himself, "Ma wants you to stay here. She told me to keep an eye on you. And if you're calling my life fucked up you obviously haven't taken a good look at yours."

Skitz's whole body tensed up and froze all over again. "What did she tell you?"

"Huh," Bobby asked, brushing himself off.

"What the fuck did Evelyn say to you Bobby? It's honestly not that difficult of a question. What. Did. She. Say."

The tone of her voice unsettled him. It was furious, painful, and just plain menacing.

"Relax. She didn't say a thing about what the hell's got you so scared. You really need to get your shit in order too, watch your mouth. Dumbass kid." Bobby said indignantly.

His words had an immediate effect, "Good!" Skitz said cheerily. "And I suppose I _might_ as well watch my language, you weigh _way_ too much. It would be rather unhealthy to have you sitting on my stomach every other day."

Bobby could feel heat rising to his face, and he quickly tried to cover his discomfort. "Ma says I gotta take you shopping. So hurry up and get ready, you can borrow some of Jerry's clothes. He's a skinny ass too. But hurry your ass up. I don't got all day."

Skitz's face composed itself into a frown. "Oh, joy. Shopping." She said despairingly before skipping out of the room to get some of Jerry's clothes.

'_I will never understand that girl,'_ Bobby thought, before following Skitz out the door.


	5. Shopping

Chapter Five: Shopping

"My, my, my, what a lovely little mall," Skitz said dryly, eyeing the scruffy occupants of the shopping center. "Look! There's even drugs!" She pointed a thin finger towards a shady group of teenagers exchanging cash and dope.

"Shut the fuck up," Bobby snapped. "And let's get this over with." He was already several feet ahead the teenager and didn't look too inclined to slow down.

Skitz sighed, "Well, alright then. Though I'm shocked, I thought you cherished our time together Boo!"

"You got one fucking mouth kid and if you knew what was good for you, you'd watch it." Bobby pointed to thrift store, "Now go in and get shit and then get the fuck out."

Skitz followed Bobby's finger to the shop and made a distasteful and unattractive noise, "If I get AIDS, I blame you." She warned seriously before skipping into the shop happily.

Bobby sighed and rubbed his temples. What the fuck did he get himself into? Though, to her credit, Skitz didn't take a long time in the shop. She was really rather quick, which surprised Bobby. Girls usually took a long ass time when shopping.

The whole twenty minutes they were there Skitz jumped around the clothes racks, peeling clothes off the hanger without even looking at them.

"Would you fucking slow down?" He had grumbled. "You're not even looking at the shit you pull out, and I swear to god, if I have to come back down here to exchange shit that ain't fit, I'll kill your skinny ass."

In response, Skitz had snorted and once again remarked on his gentlemanly skills. "Who knew the Michigan Mauler was so polite," she had grinned.

But in the end Bobby went right back to resenting the twirp, she hung all the bags off his arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bobby growled nastily.

Skitz waved him off with one hand, "Relax Mercer. I just need you onto hold that stuff for a second; I need to get some bras." The teenager didn't even have the sense to appear embarrassed with her statement.

Bobby paled as she dragged him into a cleaner shop filled with shit men should only have to see when getting laid.

Skitz looked down at her shirt through narrowed eyes, "What size do you think I am?" She wondered aloud. "A 36' B?" She looked at her companion expectantly.

"The fuck!?!" Bobby gulped. "I don't fucking know, let's just fucking get the fuck out of here."

Skitz picked up a lacy black bra and held it up to her chest frowning, "Too small, I must be a C then. And Bobby, please expand your vocabulary. Do you think this looks nice? I mean I don't want to look like a slut but it is very soft…"

Bobby narrowed his eyes instantly, "It shouldn't matter how nice that thing looks, you are going to be the only one fucking seeing it," he growled, his eyes flashing a warning.

"Oh yes," Skitz muttered annoyed as she continued to grab more bras, "why don't I just get granny panties while I'm at it?"

"I'm leaving." Bobby said. "I am done with this shit!"

"WAIT!" Skitz chased Bobby down the small isles, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT COLOR TO GET!" She cried holding up two pairs of underwear.

The owner of the store readied herself to call security.

-**x**-

"Your daughter is staying with me for a little while, Mr. Richards." Evelyn said evenly into the phone. "She wants to spend some time with her friends up here."

"Friends? My dear Evelyn, how on earth would my daughter know anyone from Detroit? She's never been there in her life."

Evelyn shuddered at the sound of the man's voice; it was so smooth and charismatic. It was hard to believe he was the terrible man Skitz claimed him to be.

"She's met a boy, Kirk," Evelyn lied evenly whilst running her fingers along the kitchen countertop. "You know how teenagers are; she's convinced that she's in love with the kid. I mean why not let her have a little fun?"

Mr. Richards sighed, "I am not sure what my adoptive daughter has told you, Mrs. Mercer, but she's not down there with my consent. She ran away because I would not send her off to Paris for her school holidays. I hardly think it would be good parenting for me to allow her to stay there when she disobeyed my wishes. I wanted to have a family Christmas this year."

Evelyn could feel her frustration begin to build; Kirk was a very convincing liar. And not only that, but his lies were created craftily and logically. He was a snake.

"But wouldn't it be for the best? Forcing children to do things they don't want to is not the way to win their forgiveness. If you make her come home she'll only get worse and more resentful. I honestly don't mind, I saw her wandering the streets with the boy she's infatuated with and recognized her immediately. I hope you know, allowing the daughter of a big time donor to stay at my home is an honor."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

Evelyn held her breath.

"Mrs. Mercer, you would have made a fantastic lawyer!" Kirk chuckled down the line. "You've got me convinced. Allowing Skitz to spend a week or two at your house would be for the best. She should cool down."

Evelyn released the breath she was holding.

"But," All of a sudden Mr. Richards tone darkened. "I'll let you know Evelyn; she comes home right after New Years. No matter how hard she kicks and screams, she's coming back."

Evelyn shivered.

-**x**-

"I am never fucking taking you shopping again," Bobby growled, forcing his way through the front door of his house. "Never."

"Yeah, well, the feeling's mutual. You weren't exactly helpful. It would have been so much easier if you just told me what color pant-"

"Shut up!" Bobby howled. "Shut up right now, dammit!"

Skitz followed him through the door carrying her bag of feminine necessities. "Wow, not only are you completely well mannered, but you're so mature!" She said sarcastically. "What a catch you are! No wonder the ladies are dying to get their hands on you!"

There was a loud laugh from the living room and Skitz poked her head around to spy Angel sitting there watching television. "Hello Angel!" She said brightly, "don't you agree? Isn't Bobby a wonderful catch?"

Angel smirked, "Oh yea, the boy's wonderful."

Bobby growled, throwing the bags down, "You better watch your mouth kid."

"You were right about the manners, too," Angel continued.

Bobby launched himself across the room, tackling his brother off the arm chair. "I fucking told you to watch it!" He yelled excitedly.

"No! Get your damn knuckles away from my head bro," Angel whined unhappily. "Jerry! Help me!"

"Naw, I think you're doing jus fine," Jeremiah smiled, leaning over the kitchen threshold.

"Skitz?" Angel cried out, desperately grappling with Bobby.

Skitz grinned from the hallway, "Sure thing Junior." She put her bags down with flourish.

Bobby looked up from wrestling with Angel, "You can't do shit, pipsqueak."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know your big and bad Bobby, but beating you up wasn't what I had in mind."

Angel stopped squirming, curious. Jerry crossed his arms. Bobby glared.

"Jerry, Angel, do you want to know what me and Bobby did today?" A sinister look gleamed in her eyes, "It was really rather fun. We went shopping for br-"

Skitz paused as Bobby bounded up at her angrily. "SHUT UP WOMAN!"

Skitz danced out of Bobby's reach, running up the stairs as fast as she could. "WE SHOPPED FOR BRAS AND-"

Jerry roared with laughter and Angel's mouth dropped open. Bobby charged up the stairs after Skitz, who, coincidentally, ran right into Evelyn Mercer.

Bobby stopped himself from plowing over his Mother and Skitz just in time.

"Easy there," Mrs. Mercer smiled while steadying the small teenager, "and watch your language too. That's no way for a lady to talk."

Skitz blushed, "I'm sorry," she muttered uneasily. "It won't happen again…at least, not in your presence."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just keep your mouth shut. Did you talk to that Mr. Richards guy like you said you were?"

Skitz paled instantly, "What?"

Bobby looked at her confused. "What do you mean 'what'? What don't you not understand, twirp?"

Evelyn sighed, "I called him, Skitz, to tell him you were staying with us for awhile."

Skitz turned her back to Bobby, "What's 'awhile'!?" She demanded.

"He wants you back after Christmas break."

"I won't go back," Skitz growled. "I won't. I'll die before I go back!"

Bobby gaped at the teenager, "What?"

Skitz spun around to face him again. "What do you mean 'what'?" She mocked him. "What do you not understand, I'll fucking die before I go back to him." She turned back to Evelyn, "Don't make me go back," she pleaded.

Evelyn put her hands on Skitz's shoulders, only to have the girl to move backwards into Bobby's chest. She felt trapped.

"Please, dear, we'll take it day by day, alright? I won't send you back, I promise."

Skitz avoided looking Evelyn in the eyes; instead she starred at the floor, "Okay. Come on Bobert, let's get my stuff."

Bobby followed after Skitz dumbly, picking up her bags for her and not even bothering to retaliate for her nicknames.

Jerry and Angel were at the bottom of the stairs too, concern etched on their features. Skitz ignored it, "Hey Jerry, guess what? We're roommates." She attempted a grin, "I know, lucky you." The smile was off-center, more like a grimace.

"Do ya'll need any help?" Angel said timidly, looking at the bags uneasily.

Skitz could almost scream in frustration, everyone fucking heard her outburst.

"No. We got it." Bobby said curtly, grabbing the majority of the bags and leading the way to Jerry's room. As soon as he entered it with Skitz he dumped the bags on the floor. "What was that all about?" He demanded.

Skitz didn't answer; instead she hopped onto the unused twin bed in the corner of the room. "It was nothing."

"Like hell it was nothing," Bobby snarled taking threatening steps towards her.

"Why do you even care, Mercer?" Skitz snapped back, equally pissed.

"Because I need to know whether or not your dumbass is gunna kill yourself!"

"Oh don't worry; when I do I'll make sure to do it in an alleyway. I wouldn't want to slice my wrists and bleed on some more of your sheets."

Bobby was quivering with anger and before he could stop himself, he punched the wall above Skitz's head. The plaster cracked and crumbled. Skitz starred at him, shocked.

"I did not go through all this trouble for you to fucking off yourself," Bobby growled lowly, bringing himself to Skitz's eye level. "Got that?"

Skitz glared, "You're in my bubble again."

Bobby swore and his fist tightened, he thought about punching the wall another time, but then realized his mother was going to be pissed enough. So, instead, he shook his closed fist in front of the petite teenager's face. "Socially awkward fuckup," He snapped before turning on his heel and striding out the door.

Skitz sighed unhappily before following after him, "Ice your hand, Sunshine, it's already bruising."

"Fuck off," Bobby snapped, stalking down the hallway.

"I hope you fall down the stairs, pansy!" Skitz retorted.

-**x**-

After everyone had gone to sleep Bobby cautiously made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mumbling under his breath he pulled a small bag of ice out of the freezer.

"Fucking chicks," he muttered before placing the ice over his hand.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so damn long to update. School sucks. Anyways, I'll be updating regularly again. Thanks to my lovely readers and reviewers, I hope you guys are still out there willing to give me feedback :]**


	6. Don't Tell Me What to Do

**Chapter Six: Don't Tell Me What to Do**

"You have got to be kidding me," Jeremiah said, laughing. "You dun' know how to skate?"

Skitz eyed the ice rink in front of her distastefully, "No. I see no reason to try and navigate on frozen water. It's stupid and-"

"-Too hard?" Jerry grinned, showing off his white teeth. "Just cos' something's hard doesn't mean you should bitch out and not do it."

Skitz put a gloved hand to her heart, "Why, that stung like salt on an open wound. I, Skitz, do not bitch out. That's your brother's job."

Lacing up his skates carefully Jerry regarded his friend, "What happened between you two? I mean, what the hell did you do to piss him off so badly?"

Skitz sighed, momentarily thinking about the incident three days ago. She didn't think it was anything major, but apparently she ticked Bobby off bad. He wouldn't even look at her, let alone speak to her.

"Your brother is a pansy, sweet Jerry, a terrible pansy."

Jeremiah scoffed and jumped onto the ice, "No, he just has a temper."

"The biggest understatement of the century," Skitz muttered while slowly touching the ice with the tip of her foot. She used her hands to hold onto the plastic wall running along the ice. She watched enviously as Jerry glided up and down the rink. "Remind me why I'm here again?"

"My original plan was to play hockey with you, but you can't skate so…"

"Fuck you and that death trap you call a skating arena," Skitz said while taking five steps back. "Can't we just go sit on the swings or something?"

Jerry let out a loud laugh, "There's three feet of snow on the ground!" He pointed out, "the swings are most likely buried."

"Only one way to find out, right?"

"No," Jerry said stubbornly. "Watch me skate."

Skitz began to edge away from the rink.

"Hey! Don't even think about it!"

"ME NO SPEAKIE ANGLAIS!"

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN FRENCH?"

"NO ANGLAIS!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

Skitz grinned maniacally as she backed away from Jerry, his face contorted into an expression of the utmost confusion. "Me no speakie!" she repeated over and over again until she tripped over the bench beside the rink.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Skitz tilted her head backwards at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. "Hello," she said pleasantly. "Who the fuck are you?"

Skitz was vaguely aware of Jerry scrambling off the ice and coming to her aid. "Jesus Jaden, why the hell you sneaking up on us like that?"

Skitz push herself off the mound of snow she fell on to stare at the newcomer. He was tall and full of muscles. His dark skin and hair were slicked with sweat, which didn't make any sense considering it was fucking freezing out.

"How in the name of fuck are you sweating?" Skitz asked. "I'm about to get frostbite!"

Jaden grinned at Skitz, "Well, when you're running from Bobby Mercer you'd be surprised."

Jerry stiffened at the mention of his brother's name and grabbed Skitz's arm. "Okay then, we'll just leave."

Jaden towered over Jeremiah easily. "Now, now, there's no rush. I just want to meet your new friend." Jaden took an uncomfortable step towards Jerry, it was threatening.

Rolling her eyes Skitz pushed Jerry behind her and squared her shoulders, "Alright asshole. You want introductions? Here it goes. Hi, my name's Rebecca. I'm cynical, mean, and sarcastic. Chances are you won't like me. Chances are I won't like you either. So now that that's out of the way, you can just run along."

Jaden threw his head back and let out a loud, throaty laugh.

Skitz felt her annoyance increase, "Bitch, I thought I told you to move along." She started waving her hands around in an angry manner. "Go on, shoo."

Jerry grabbed onto Skitz shoulders and was about to pull her back when a shout broke out across the park.

"Jaden! You're a dead man!"

And there he was again, Bobby Mercer, saving the day.

Jaden grimaced at the sight of Bobby running towards him followed closely by five other men. "Well Sweetheart, I guess I'll have to properly introduce myself later." His large hand reached down and pulled Skitz's pale one up. His lips touched it briefly. "Until then, Rebecca."

Skitz scrunched up her nose, "That was unnecessary, asshole." She snatched her hand back quickly.

"Jason! Cut that bitch off at the fucking corner, Taylor run along the back." Bobby shouted at his companions before slowing down in front of Jerry and Skitz. "What the fuck are you two doing here?"

"Well, last time I checked," Skitz began. "This place was a free country, but I dunno, maybe I'm just crazy. I did almost die three days ago."

Her comments were ignored as Bobby turned to Jerry. "It ain't safe. Go home, now."

Jerry nodded but Skitz shook her head.

"No. We will not leave. Jerry is teaching me to skate. I've been wanting to learn for a long time and just because you're acting like a big power-tripping bitch does not mean that my day has to be interrupted." Skitz roughly grabbed Jerry's arm. "TO THE SKATING ARENA! WHERE WE SHALL SKATE!"

Jerry paled and Bobby clenched his fists. "Shut the fuck up and go home, dumbass. I mean it!"

"ME NO SPEAKIE ANGLAIS!"

"JERRY! TAKE HER HOME NOW!" Bobby shouted and Jerry urgently pulled Skitz towards the park exit.

She wrenched herself free of Jerry and stalked back to Bobby. She poked him in the chest, "Asshole, listen to me. If you want me to leave, give me your jacket."

"Get your ass home, bitch."

"Give me your jacket, pansy."

The two glared at each other unrelentingly, a silent war raging. Jerry was left confused again.

"Fine! Take the fucking jacket," Bobby glowered at her. "It's not the first time you've robbed me of my clothes."

"Get over it, pansy," Skitz said watching as Bobby tore off the leather jacket. "And give me a hug!"

Bobby looked very angry now, his face turning red. "No," he snarled. "Stay out of this." But before he could utter another word Skitz attacked him, wrapping her tiny arms around his waist and inconspicuously pulling out the handgun sitting in the back waistband of his jeans.

"Thanks," Skitz smiled happily, pulling on his jacket. She slipped the gun inside the pocket. "It'll be waiting for you when you get back." She turned to Jerry who was looking quite uncomfortable. "Let's go!"

Bobby reached out, grabbed Skitz's wrist, and spun her around before she could begin to walk away. "The next time you interfere with this…"

Skitz snorted.

"And just because you took that away doesn't mean someone isn't getting killed." Bobby's eyes were intense, searing into the teenagers face as he whispered the words.

The girl met his gaze head on, "Let go of me. Jerry and I have some business to attend to."

"Yeah, come on man; let her go so we can go home." Poor Jerry, he was absolutely terrified for Skitz though he had no idea what was really going on.

"Whatever," Bobby sniffed indignantly, "Just stay out of trouble and take good care of my coat." He let go of Skitz's wrist and began jogging after his friends.

"I'm not gunna lie, that was pretty fucking weird," Jerry said worriedly. "You two looked ready to kill each other."

Skitz laughed, "Are you kidding me! We love each other!"

Jerry rolled his eyes, leading the way out of the old park. "Let's just go home, I'll teach you to skate later. Oh, and by the way, is Rebecca your real name?"

"Hell no." Skitz swore before briefly stuffing her hands inside Bobby's leather jacket. She fingered the gun in one pocket and the ammunition in the other.

-**x**-

"I just don't get this shit." Angel swore loudly. "I don't. Since when the fuck have there been letters in math?"

Skitz tugged on her ear nervously, "It's easy when you get use to it," she said squinting at his math book. "Though your teacher is a major fuck for giving you homework now"

Angel nodded. "I agree, so can you help me?"

"Maybe Jerry should-"

"No, his skinny ass talks so fast that I can barely understand what the fuck he's saying." Angel rubbed his pencil between his palms. "Just try, and let's make it quick, I have a date at seven."

Skitz blinked, "A date. You're twelve."

"And?"

Skitz sighed, "Use protection."

Angel's face turned pale white, "I mean-it's-what the fuck? I'm only twelve!"

Skitz snickered and Angel scowled at her. "Alright, alright, let's get to work. I want to get this finished before Bobert comes home."

"Why? You piss him off again?"

"Oh yes. More so than usual."

"I find that hard to believe," Angel muttered. "I don't know anybody who's pissed him off as much as you and lived."

Skitz threw her arms in the air and pumped her fists, "Survival of the fittest fuckers!"

"I can't believe you're living with us, you're so…weird."

"Insulting people isn't the way to get them to help you with your homework," Skitz pointed out. "In fact, after that little statement of yours, I feel very inclined to tell you to fuck off."

"Bullshit," Angel said examining his algebra problems again. "You never get angry. I could call you names until I'm fucking blue in the face and you would be smiling like the world was covered in rainbows and daisies."

Skitz faked a gasp, "IT'S NOT!?"

"Help me with my fucking math problems."

-**x**-

"Well, you see, this problem is just asking what number multiplied by three gives you six."

Angel slowly nodded, his jaw locked in concentration, "So to figure that out, do I just guess?"

Skitz leaned back into the couch, "No," she began crossing her arms. "What you have to do is divide both sides of the equation by three."

Angel gave her a blank look, "What. The. Fuck."

Skitz grinned slightly and leaned forward again. Grabbing the pencil out of Angel's hands she quickly solved the problem, making sure to highlight the steps she went through to do so.

Angel studied the paper for a long moment, "So when you mean divide both sides of the equation by three you divide three by three and six by three?"

"Yes, see how that gives us what 'x' equals?" She tapped the eraser of the pencil on the paper. "The threes cancel out and six divided by three equals two. So 'x' equals two. You can check the answer by multiplying three by two and-"

"It equals six," Angel nodded, amazed. "That was pretty easy. My dumbass teacher didn't fucking take the time to explain it like that." He muttered angrily. "But it doesn't matter, I don't need this shit. As soon as I turn eighteen I'm joining the Navy."

Skitz raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure? The whole military sucks just as bad as the police."

"I can't do shit in school," Angel complained. "It's the only choice I have if I want to get out of here."

"You can do whatever the fuck you want," Skitz reprimanded. "You just gotta apply yourself."

"That sounds like a lot of work…" Angel looked a bit sheepish.

Skitz nodded, "It is, but I think you'll do just fine."

"As long as you're here to help, I guess."

Skitz felt her blood drain from her face. As long as she was here? She swore to herself, realizing how far deep she was in. What she should have done was make the rest of the Mercer's hate her like Bobby did. It would be so much easier to leave them if they hated her.

"Skitz? Angel? Dinner's ready." Mrs. Mercer called out from the kitchen. "Come help set the table."

Skitz was more than happy to do so, she needed something to distract herself. Jumping up from the couch she made her way into the kitchen and carefully pulled out five plates. Evelyn stopped her.

"Bobby isn't coming home for dinner," she said sadly. "He's out working."

From the look on Evelyn's face Skitz guessed that she knew what 'working' meant. She stifled back a laugh at the thought of Bobby thinking his drug dealing was a secret.

Skitz carefully put back one of the plates and turned around to get silverware from the drawers by the sink. The next time she passed Evelyn, Skitz gently put a hand on her shoulder.

-**x**-

It was three in the morning, Bobby realized, when he finally stepped through the front door of his house. It was eerily quiet and all the lights were off.

Except for the kitchen light.

Grimacing at the thought of Evelyn awake, he guiltily made his way into the kitchen, making sure to drop his money filled bag by the stairs. "Hey Ma, what-"

He paused, realizing it wasn't his mother in the kitchen, but Skitz. Her head was bent over a piece of paper, a look of concentration furrowing her brows together as she wrote. She looked up when she heard his voice. Her lips pursed together and her eyes darted to his hands, his fists were bruised and his knuckles cracked.

Without a word she went to the freezer and retracted two small bags of ice. Bobby was surprised that they were already made up.

"I figured you'd come back like that," Skitz muttered. "So I made up some ice." She slid the ice bags across the table and took her seat again.

"What are you doing?" His voice sounded sharper than he'd meant it too.

"I'm writing out instructions, or steps, for Angel's math problems. Earlier today I worked on some with him, but we didn't get to finish. His teacher's an ass."

"Why?" Bobby couldn't help but voice his amazement.

"Why is his teacher is an asshole? Well, I mean who gives homework on C-"

"No. Why are you helping him?" Bobby settled himself in a chair across from Skitz.

Skitz didn't look up from her paper, "Because he asked for help." She said it as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

It was silent for a long moment. Skitz continued writing and Bobby iced his sore hands.

"Did you kill him?"

Bobby looked up from starring at his hands to see Skitz eyeing him.

"Did you kill him?" She repeated.

Bobby frowned, "No. I didn't kill him. I gave him a new face, but didn't kill him."

Skitz mimicked Bobby's expression, "What did he do?"

"He stole drugs from the man I deliver for. Not to mention, he's friends with the guys that fucked you up."

"Oh."

"Where's my shit?" Bobby demanded after a few minutes.

"Your jacket is on your bed and your gun is…" She reached behind her back and pulled his gun out of her jeans, "right here."

Bobby glared at her, "You fucking dumbass, did anyone fucking see it." He stood up from the table now, his eyes flashing.

Skitz slid the gun across the table, "No, no one saw. So you can stop pacing, you'll spontaneously combust or something."

"Don't tell me what to do." He warned.

Skitz rolled her eyes, but obliged and didn't say anything.

"And the next time you fucking interfere like that, taking my jacket with my amo and taking my gun, I'll fucking finished what those fuckups started. You need to learn your place."

"I don't have to do shit!" Skitz said angrily. "And I don't have to fucking listen to you bitch and act as if you're fucking hot shit. I'm out of here after New Years."

"I don't fucking think so," Bobby growled. "Didn't you hear Ma? She ain't letting you go back to wherever the fuck you came from, she's gunna keep you, unfortunately."

Skitz let out a humorless laugh, "Listen to me, Bobby, you don't know where I came from. You don't know who I'm running from. Evelyn won't be able to stop him. By the time New Years rolls around I'll be back with him. Evelyn can't stop that. But I can."

"So you're just gunna run away!?" Bobby glared, "like a fucking coward?"

"If it weren't for Evelyn or your brother's I'd be gone already."

Bobby felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach, swearing loudly he grabbed his gun off the table and stalked towards Skitz. She stood up from the table and backed away from him until she hit the wall.

"Get away from me, asshole."

"Oh, so I'm the fucking asshole, after I save fucking save your life?" Bobby growled, placing both of his hands on the wall behind Skitz.

She shied away from him, trying to make herself as small as possible, "Stop."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Fine." Skitz swore. "If you're gunna fucking hit me, do it. Get it over with."

Bobby looked into her black eyes, looking for any signs of her good humor. But there were none. Her face was composed into a hard grimace as her muscles tightened, preparing for any type of strike.

He backed away immediately, "I wasn't going to fucking hit you," he said annoyed.

Skitz looked back up at him, blankly. "Oh," she pushed herself off the wall and reached her hand into her pocket. Pulling out a thick roll of gauze she threw it at Bobby, "Okay, then wrap your fucking hand, Sunshine. It'll get infected." She turned on her heel and stalked up the stairs.

Bobby sank back into the kitchen chair and dropped his head into his hands.

**A/N: I told you guys I'd be updating regularly again :] Thanks to all those who read and review, it makes my day. Though, I must ask, if you do read could you write a review? It gives me incentive to write. Thanks again guys.**


	7. Not That Bad

**Chapter Seven: Not That Bad**

It took a lot of time for Skitz to finally make her way to the park. When Jerry had said there was three feet of snow on the ground, he wasn't kidding.

But that didn't stop her from making it there. She couldn't help it; she needed some time alone to gather whatever broken thoughts she had. It had been four long days since she came to Evelyn's house and while everyone else was living in the moment Skitz was left dreading the future.

She couldn't go back to her godfather, not after such a long time without him. She'd been on the run for three months. Three long months without any kind of abuse was almost too good to be true. And, Skitz knew, that when Kirk finally caught her it would be worse than ever before.

In seven days she would turn sixteen and that meant she still had a good two years with that monster.

She couldn't go back.

Sighing out loud, Skitz made her way over to the swings. With ungloved hands she pushed all the snow off and took a seat. She starred at the afternoon sun, wondering how something so beautiful could exist in a world so terrible.

"Hello, Rebecca."

Skitz resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Do you remember me? It might be difficult, as you can see I ran into a little trouble with your boy." Jaden came into view and Skitz found the reason for Bobby's bloody knuckles.

From her perch it looked as if Bobby had broken Jaden's nose and jaw. A black eye adorned his face and a bruise covered half his forehead and cheek.

Skitz let out a low whistle, "Ouch, I betcha that hurts." She grinned, "Though I suppose you're going to tell me you didn't deserve it."

"No, I did," Jaden stood in front of Skitz's swing. At first he attempted a smile, but grimaced half way through.

"Aw, can't smile anymore Jim?" Skitz mocked.

"It's Jaden," the boy glowered at her. "And where are your manners?"

"Same as your good looks," she replied, "shot to hell."

Jaden let out a large breath, "I heard you were difficult, but I never imagined you would be this difficult." He crossed his arms, "I was hoping we could have a pleasant time together, but I guess not."

"Say what you want and then get the hell out of here, I'm thinking."

"Okay, now that you put it so nicely." Jaden uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, leaning his hands on each of Skitz's thighs. He forcibly spread them open and pushed his body forward.

Skitz froze, her whole body tensing up. Jaden grabbed her chin roughly, "Your Daddy isn't too happy with you right now, as you can imagine. David got a call from him two days ago."

"Get the fuck off of me," Skitz said lowly, shaking a bit. "Get off, get off, get off."

Jaden laughed and pushed further into her, withdrawing a whimper from Skitz, "Are you surprised that David knows your father? I was. Seems they're pretty buddy, buddy, doing deals under the table. I always wondered where David got so much support. Anyways, your Dad let me know you were a bit shy when it came to touching." At this he ran a hand down the side of her face. "It's funny really."

"He's not my fucking father, you piece of shit. And I swear to god, if you don't get off me, I'll kill you."

Jaden scoffed, "I'd like to see you try."

Skitz looked around the park desperately, trying to find someone to help her. But it was empty.

"Fine, then I'll get Bobby to kill you."

At this Jaden took Skitz's face in his hands and squeezed it tightly, too tightly. Skitz could feel the bruises begin to form, "Oh, I imagine he would. He was pretty keen on it yesterday. But see, the thing is, if Bobby or anyone finds out about this, Daddy's gunna cut Evelyn off.

"You didn't know that, did you? The only reason Evelyn still has her house is because your father pretty much pays for that piece of shit foster care system. And if I end up dead, or anything else happens, then the money flow stops. You're father wants you home, and that's what's gunna happen. Until then, I've been told to keep a very close eye on you. Along with David and everyone else. If you even think about running, David will kill Evelyn and the boys." Jaden grinned and brought his nose closer to hers, "I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then."

Skitz could feel herself shaking now, terrified of his close contact, "Fuck you," she swore.

Jaden's lips crashed into hers, catching her off guard as he brought her body further into his own.

Panic ran through Skitz's mind. Whenever her godfather did this to her she would just shut down. But she refused to do such a thing now. The bastard wouldn't get the better of her.

Jaden tried to deepen the unwelcome kiss and Skitz took his lip in between her teeth. Without another warning she bit a hole through it.

Jaden leapt backwards, swearing as the blood splattered down his shirt. Skitz tasted it in her mouth as well. Disgusted, she spat at the man before jumping off the swing and running away.

-**x**-

"Fuck my life." Skitz swore, rubbing her hands over her face. She sighed and fell down on the church steps. "Fuck my life."

She wouldn't let herself cry, no matter how much she wanted to. She was soaked, the snow around her went straight through the fabric of her jeans and shirt, but she didn't care. Not right now.

Everything was messed up. Everything.

She had to go back to Kirk now. She had no choice. And, she reckoned, she never had a choice. Not since the moment she followed Bobby home.

Out of all the people that could save her life, it had to be Bobby Mercer. The same guy whose mother, a saint from heaven itself, was only able to keep up with her bills because of Kirk.

There was no way Skitz would run. Not if Evelyn had to suffer. Not if Jerry had to suffer. Not if Angel had to suffer. Not even if Bobby had to.

Skitz interlocked her hands as her body shook from the cold and fear. She hated to be touched. And that Jaden asshole took it way too far. She was glad he'd be talking with a hole in his lip. It served him right. She wished she could hurt him even more though, kill him, even, for all that he was doing.

Bobby would do it, she knew. But then if Bobby did that David would go after him. Why was everything so messed up?

"Skitz? What the fuck?"

Skitz's eyes flitted towards Bobby, who was standing at the bottom of the church steps. A cross hung from around his neck, one she never noticed before. So the merciless Mercer was religious? How ironic.

"Hello Bobert," Skitz mumbled, dropping her head into her hands again. "What are you doing out on such a lovely day?"

Bobby paused, "Church," he said. "Obviously."

"Have fun with that," Skitz replied, doing her best to evade his further questions. She stood up quickly, still shaking, and hopped down the steps. She attempted to walk past Bobby but he reached out and caught her arm.

Skitz flinched.

"What happened to your face?" Bobby demanded angrily, his eyes interlocked on the bruises forming on her cheeks and the blood on her chin. "Jesus, you're going to freeze to death. Come on." Without further warning he began to pull her down the street. "We're going home."

"Let me go," Skitz growled, trying her best to squirm her way out of Bobby's hands. "I'm fine. I fell. People tend to do that when it's icy out."

Bobby didn't answer and he didn't lighten his hold. "Stop being difficult," he said monotonously. "We're almost home."

Skitz swore again and again, not only cursing Bobby, but cursing herself as well. She should have gone straight home to clean herself up, but she had been too terrified at the time.

When the two finally did reach Evelyn's house Bobby pushed Skitz through the door and dragged her straight up the stairs. Without hesitating he went into his bedroom making sure Skitz followed after him.

"Alone in your room!?" Skitz said with mock horror. "What will the neighbors think?"

Bobby grabbed a pair of boxers and a long shirt and tossed them to her. "Put these on. You'll get pneumonia or something."

"I have my own clothes, in my own room." Skitz glowered at him. "Where is everyone else?"

"Everyone's out and I don't trust you to go get your clothes. You'll run away and fuck, I'm done chasing you." Bobby ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. "I don't even trust you to go to the bathroom. So change here, I'll turn around."

"You're being ridiculous, I just fell."

"Humor me," Bobby grunted before turning around. "And hurry up."

Skitz sighed softly and began peeling off the thick, wet, layers of clothing. She didn't know why she did it; maybe she was waiting for this to happen. Maybe she was waiting for someone to discover what happened at the park unintentionally. After all, if Bobby found out from the bruises and not from her talking about it, it was hardly her fault. So there would be no reason to feel guilty.

None at all.

"Done," Skitz muttered, sitting on the edge of Bobby's bed. "Now really, you're being stupid. I'm fine."

Bobby didn't say anything. He walked and kneeled down in front of her. He gently tilted her head up and moved her face from side to side. "What happened?"

Skitz frowned, "It was nothing, really."

"Bullshit," Bobby declared, "your cheeks are bruised, badly. And there's blood on your chin."

"It's not mine!" Skitz blurted out.

"Really?" Bobby narrowed his eyes. "Then who's is it Skitz?"

Skitz messed with the hem of Bobby's long shirt, wondering where her sarcastic comments had all gone. She couldn't think of any now with Bobby starring at her. "Jaden's" she finally whispered. "It's his."

Bobby sighed and began pacing. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "And why is his blood on your face?" The words were forced and Skitz knew he was getting angry.

"Because, he…" she gulped uneasily, her heart thudding. "He kissed me and I didn't want him to. I didn't like it," It was useless now. The tears fell down her face at an alarming rate. Reliving what happened only brought forth the many memories of Kirk touching her.

Skitz heard Bobby suck in a gasp of air.

"So I bit a hole in his lip." She furiously wiped her tears away.

"He did that to your face?" Bobby growled.

Skitz nodded.

"I'll fucking kill him. I'll fucking break his neck," Bobby swore, his whole being bristling. "Stay here," he went to go throw on his coat when he felt Skitz grappling at his arms.

"Stop! DON'T!" She furiously swatted at him.

Bobby pushed her away, "He fucking touched you and you're _stopping_ me from ripping him limb from limb?" He hissed in frustration.

Skitz held onto Bobby's arm again, tears still streaking down her face. "Just fucking listen for two seconds. You can't go after him. You can't!"

Bobby gently pushed her back onto the bed and kneeled before her again. "Tell me. Why not!" He peeled her hands away from her face as the tears started coming harder.

"Because if you do they'll kill you! If I run, they'll kill you! They'll cut Evelyn off and, please, don't!"

Bobby fell back, dumbfounded, "You have a lot of explaining to do," he said lowly. "And it better be fucking good."

"The man I'm running away from, his name is Kirk Richards. He's the reason your mom still has a house: he donates thousands of dollars to the foster care system. And he works with David."

Bobby clenched his fists together "what does that have to do with anything!?" he demanded.

"Because, you fucking idiot, Jaden works with David and if Jaden gets killed David is coming after you and your brothers. I've been running away from my godfather for three months, and he wants me back home. Your mother called him and he knows I'm here now. He said that if I don't come home after New Years he'll stop donating his money to this foster care system."

Bobby froze.

"Don't you see now? Don't you see what I meant last night? Evelyn can't protect me, and now I can't even protect myself. If I don't go back you'll end up dead and the foster care system will go bankrupt."

"There has to be some other way," Bobby trailed off, getting up and sitting on the bed next to Skitz. "There has to."

"There isn't." Skitz said bitterly. "In ten days I'll be back in Chicago."

"You're not running?" Bobby said, amazed.

Skitz laughed again, "I have no choice, do I? I won't allow your family to get hurt because of me. I refuse to allow that to happen." She rubbed her bruised cheek gently, "you saving my life was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. And, it's the worst thing that ever happened to you, too."

"No, it's not," Bobby protested weakly. "We can figure something out."

Skitz shook her head again, her red hair splaying as she did so. "No, we can't."

Bobby sighed loudly "Should I tell Ma or Jerry or Angel?"

"No," Skitz muttered. "Don't tell them. It'll be easier if they don't know. And Evelyn will feel guilty. She doesn't need this on her conscious."

"Okay," Bobby agreed. "We won't tell them."

Skitz glanced at Bobby's hands, noticing the bloody gauze wrapped around his knuckles. He had done a poor job, she realized, cleaning up last night. Without thinking, she gently picked up his hands and began unwrapping them. "Boys," she sighed with a small smile. "Can't even wrap your own hands."

Bobby gave a sheepish smile as he felt her cold fingers softly pry at his rough palms and knuckles. It felt nice, he admitted. "Well, I was kind of tired."

Skitz rolled her eyes, "Yea you were, Bobert, it was like three in the morning." She grinned and dropped his hands. Taking quick steps she made her way over to his dresser and plucked the roll of gauze off of it. "But I can fix it."

When she had once again sat down next to Bobby she took his left hand and placed it in her lap. Meticulously, she unrolled the gauze and wrapped it around his sliced knuckles, humming while she did so. She had done the same to her own hands many times before.

"You did a great job on Jaden's face, by the way." Skitz said lightly. "It was funny."

Bobby's back stiffened at the mention of Jaden. "I wish I could kill him," he growled.

Skitz gave his hand a squeeze as she finished wrapping it. "Just leave him alone, you can't afford to do anything to him. Wait until I'm gone, then kill him."

Bobby watched as Skitz picked up his right hand and began wrapping it, unable to wash away the deep sadness that settled in his mind at the thought of her leaving. Before, he would have supported it. But now, now he couldn't explain what he felt.

She was so willing to give herself up after all those long months of running away. She would do it for him and his family. She was so different than what he believed her to be. So much more thoughtful and caring.

She had stopped him from committing murder. She had cared for Angel and took the time to help him. And now, she was going to give herself up for all of them.

How does one thank another for doing all of that? How does one even begin to convey their gratitude?

More importantly, how would he ever get over the shameful feeling building in his gut? He couldn't protect herfrom this, even though she deserved to be protected more than ever.

Skitz sighed, her shoulders slumping, and Bobby starred at the left over tears still lining her face. She was done crying now; she was too strong for that. But he knew the secret between them was weighing her down.

Her small hands gripped his for a moment longer.

The secret bound them together.

"Do you regret meeting me?" Bobby wondered aloud. He watched as Skitz shifted in his large shirt, her eyes looking out the window.

"Yes." She said after a long minute. "Everything was so much easier when I had no one to care about but myself."

"Tell me about it," Bobby muttered. He looked at his nicely wrapped hands. "How much longer do you have to stay with that man? Is it that bad over there?"

Skitz, still starring out the window, thought about all the things she could say in response to that question. She could tell Bobby the hours she spent locked in a closet when her godfather was angry. She could tell him about all the times he hit her: a slap here, a drunken punch there. Or, she could tell him about the worst part, when her clothes were ripped off and she felt his greedy hands all over her body, hurting her physically and destroying her mentally.

But she didn't tell him any of those things.

"No, it's not that bad."

**A/N: Wow, am I good or what!?! Another chapter out! Heh, thanks to all of those who take the time to read and review. I'll try to get another chapter out tomorrow, but don't expect anything. If I don't get another one out tomorrow, the next one will be out on Friday or Saturday morning. Once again, thanks to all those who review and read.**


	8. Make This Harder

_Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers. Don't sue me. You would get 50 cents regardless._

_--------------_

**Chapter Eight: Make This Harder**

"What in the name of fuck are we doing out here?" Skitz groaned, crossing her arms over her chest for warmth. "It's cold," she whined.

Jerry fingered his old hockey stick apprehensively, "We're gunna play some hockey." His dark brown eyes looked up and down the empty street.

"But why?" Skitz trilled out. "Did you not hear me? It's cold!"

"Because I said so," Bobby said, coming out of Evelyn's house with two sticks in his hands. "It's a Mercer's tradition, dammit."

"Unfortunately," Angel huffed; his scrawny form huddled over the porch steps. "I have another date."

Skitz let out a low cackle, "Take it easy pretty boy; at this rate you'll have dated everyone in the Detroit area by the time you're eighteen."

Angel grinned, "That's the plan," He ducked as Jerry threw his stick at him.

"Anyways," Skitz continued, brushing her red hair out of her eyes. "I'm not a Mercer."

"Hah, you will be in a little while. Ma seems pretty adamant about keeping you Skitz," Jerry chortled, picking up his stick again and twirling it in his hands.

All of a sudden it grew very quiet. Skitz grew tense by the edge of the street, her face unusually impassive. And Bobby starred down at the ground, his shoulders slumped forward.

Jerry exchanged a confused look with Angel, who was still sitting on the porch steps with his stick and a puck.

"Well, I suppose there's no getting out of this then, let's play." Skitz twirled around and out into the recently plowed street. "Now, I don't know much about hockey, so I might be a little rusty."

Angel hopped up from the steps, "Don't worry about it, I suck at this, too."

"Its cos you're too busy dating those girls," Jerry reminded him. "If you weren't chasing ass you'd be as good as Bobby."

At the mention of his name, Bobby looked up from the ground, his expression still grim. His eyes looked towards Skitz who was purposely avoiding his gaze. "So what should the teams be?"

Skitz finally looked at him and smiled, "There's no way in hell I'm on your team, pansy. I want to make sure I beat you."

"Is that a challenge?" Bobby shot back, walking out to meet her on the street.

"Oh yes, why? Is the Michigan Mauler afraid of defeat?"

"Not even close," Bobby proclaimed. "I'll take Angel; we need to make this at least a little fair."

"That's true," Jerry laughed, taking long gangly strides towards Skitz. "If he was with Skitz, they'd get killed."

"I agree," Skitz nodded reverently, "I want Jerry!"

"Y'all know I take offense to that shit," Angel growled, placing the puck in the middle of the street. "And do y'all know how embarrassed you're gunna be when I kill all of you?"

"Keep dreaming Angel," Bobby snorted, grabbing the back of Angel's jacket and pushing him towards their respective goal: a turned over trashcan. "Play defense kid."

"I'm not a kid," Angel sniffed.

Jerry rubbed his hands together excitedly, "I'll take offense, and you just guard Bobby."

Skitz backed away towards her goal, "If he trucks me over, I'll murder you Jerry." Her teammate brushed off her concerns with a wave of his hand.

"It'll be fine," he said easily.

Skitz rolled her eyes and gripped her borrowed stick tightly. As soon as the old puck was placed on the ground by Jerry, Bobby stole it with a quick flick of his wrist.

"Dear lord Jerry," Skitz muttered.

Bobby reached her in seconds; the hockey puck darting side to side as he ran towards her. "Son of a bitch," she swore before meeting him halfway and jabbing her stick out.

It didn't have the desired affect she was searching for. Instead of hitting the puck she successfully jabbed him in the shin.

Dodging around Skitz, Bobby quickly slapped the puck towards the goal. Jerry groaned.

"One to zero Skitz. And next time, don't play so dirty," Billy scolded as he jogged back to the center of the street. "Looks like the pretty boy won't have to do any work, at the rate we're going," he added with a smug grin.

"Next time I'm gunna whack that fat head off your neck Mercer!" Skitz swore, setting herself up to play defense again. _Can't let him win_ she said to herself over and over again.

But, unfortunately, Skitz didn't have much of a choice. Each and every time Bobby stole the puck from Jerry, sprinting towards her end of the street. And each and every time he darted out of her reach, scoring goals with ease.

Angel was exuberant, "Hell yea! Six zip! Let's rap this up now. Common' Bobby!"

"Aw, Skitz, Jesus, fucking block the puck." Jerry moaned, hanging his head shamefully.

"YOU WANNA GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OVER HERE AND STAND IN THE WAY OF THAT FUCKING MONSTER? BE MY GUEST!" Skitz yelled angrily, making sure to jab Jerry in the chest as he passed by.

Bobby chuckled arrogantly "Someone's a sore loser."

"You got shit to say to me Bobert?" she hissed. "I'll punch your mouth in, let's see how well you can bitch when you're choking on your teeth, asshole."

Bobby only laughed again as he threw the puck up and down, "Are we calling this a game then?"

"Hell no, bitch ass." Skitz said, she strode towards the center of the street and pushed Jerry back to the goal. "Guard the fucking trashcan."

Jerry rolled his eyes.

"Ready to lose?"

"Put the goddamn puck down and let's play," Skitz snapped.

Bobby dropped the puck from his hands and startled backwards when Skitz stole it immediately. Swearing, Bobby followed after the teenager who really had no idea how shoot. But still, she made a quick attempt with the flick of her wrist and Angel ducked as the puck flew over his head and into the goal.

"Fucking eat that, bitch!" Skitz said gleefully pushing Bobby as she walked past him.

Bobby glared at Angel, "Is there a reason ya' didn't get that?" he demanded.

Angel snorted, "I don't like hockey," was all he said before taking his position again.

"Fuckin' idiot," Bobby muttered before stalking back towards Skitz. "I hope you enjoyed that goal, it's the last one you'll make."

Skitz sniffed at the air, her small nose wrinkling, "Is that fear I smell?"

"Am I hearing correctly? The Michigan Mauler's afraid of a little girl?"

Skitz turned around to see the form of a slender teenager strolling up the street. His hands were in his black coat and a smile rested on his face. As he reached the boundary lines of the Mercer's temporary hockey rink he waved at Bobby. "I didn't see ya' at the rink today. Me n' the boys were wondering where you were at. So I decided to stop by."

Bobby crossed his arms, "just spending some time with my family Green. Considering tomorrow's Christmas Eve."

Green shrugged, "That's okay, who's the new girl."

Skitz waved at him, "M'name's Lucy!" She grinned cockily. "Nice to meet you."

Jerry made a face at Skitz, "we don't know what her name is," he admitted. "She changes it everyday, apparently."

Bobby stiffened, "What do ya' mean we don't know Jerry? Her name's Skitz, Green, now what do you want?"

Green shrugged again, oblivious to the mounting tension, "Just came by to see if you need an extra player. Or if you want to take this game to the rink."

"Hell no," Angel said dropping his stick on the ground. "I'm done here, I gotta see my girl."

"Jesus Christ Angel, you're twelve years old," Skitz groaned again, running a hand across her face.

Angel didn't answer, just gave a small smirk before taking off down the street.

"At the rate he's going, he'll catch something nasty from some chick really soon," Green said shaking his head.

"Yeah, pretty boy's on a real streak now, and thanks, but no thanks about the offer to play. I'm busy."

"I can see that," Green acknowledged. "I guess I'll leave then."

"Naw man, wait." Jerry said, ignoring Bobby's glare. "Skitz wanted to go down to the rink regardless, right?" He looked at the red head.

Skitz made an odd face, puckering her lips together, "Uh, sureee."

Bobby shook his head, "She don't wanna go," he grinned. "So I'll just have to catch up with you later Green."

Green stuck his hands in his pockets again, his smooth face still carefree, Skitz noticed with jealousy. "Alright, just remember we have things to do tomorrow."

Bobby nodded seriously, "I remember."

-x-

"Oh god, Angel, what do you want?" Skitz grinned, grasping the kitchen phone tightly.

"I dunno what the fuck I'm suppose' ta do. The chick's fucking cryin' all over the place. She's pissed as hell."

Skitz hopped onto the kitchen counter, her eyes raking over the walls of the yellow kitchen. "Well, what did you do in the first place?"

"She saw me with another girl."

"Jesus, goddamn pretty boy," Skitz said, but Angel could hear the fondness in her voice. He smiled, loving the affection.

"I ain't got no one to help me with this, Skitz. Bobby's terrible wit' the girls and Ma would give me some sappy stuff to say, ya' know? You're all I got."

Skitz laughed, it was a light sound, "Okay, okay, calm down. Where are you now?"

"In her kitchen," Angel whispered conspiratorially. "I told her I had to get some air."

"Okay then, this is what you gotta do, you go upstairs and you apologize. Don't even think about denying that you cheated," Skitz wrinkled her nose, realizing how ridiculous it was that she was having this conversation with a twelve year old. "And you tell her how beautiful you think she is and what a mistake it was."

"That it?" Angel asked incredulously. "Then I'll have her back?"

"Hell no," Skitz scoffed good-naturedly. "She'll kick you out. And you'll have to go back tomorrow with flowers."

"I don't have no money for flowers," Angel snapped. "I don't even know which ones to get."

"Chill," Skitz said, lightly kicking her feet against the counter. "I'll go with you tomorrow morning. And, we'll have to get her a nice Christmas present."

Angel smiled and whispered quick thanks before hanging up the phone. Skitz did the same, smiled to herself, and said affectionately, "Damn pretty boy." She looked up to see Bobby standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "How long you been standing there?"

Bobby shifted, his face bright, though Skitz could see well hidden anxiety in his brown eyes. She'd never really thought much about how good-looking the eldest Mercer was, but it was becoming more and more apparent.

His muscular frame was hidden under a black shirt and old jeans hung off his hips. His thick brown hair hung in his face and he annoyingly brushed it away as he strode into the kitchen.

"Long enough to hear you give advice to Angel, you think that shit will actually work?"

"Oh yes," Skitz nodded. "My godfather did it all the time with his girlfriends. They always came crawling back, damn well disgusting." A look of pure hatred crossed her pale face at the thought of Kirk.

"Hey, you okay?" Bobby took a seat at the kitchen table. He noticed she was going into one of her moods again. It was the same mood she was in yesterday, when her face was deep and thoughtful.

"Fine," Skitz said halfheartedly and she looked at Bobby's face. "You don't look so fine though, what's bothering you?"

Bobby flushed, surprised, "What're you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Bobby Mercer," the scolding tone she used brought a smile upon Bobby's strained features. "Something's bothering you and I want to know what it is."

"If I tell you, then you have to tell me something. I'm damn curious about your past."

Skitz turned her head away from him and hopped off the counter. She walked to the fridge and began taking out ingredients to cook dinner. "Why do you want to know about that stuff?" She asked, frustrated.

"Curiosity," Bobby said again, this time with more agitation.

Skitz set a bowl on the kitchen table and got out some potatoes. "If you're so fucking curious, then ask away. But, you have to help me with this." She gestured to the potatoes and brought out two kitchen knives.

"Alright, what happened to your parents?" Bobby began the interrogation as he peeled his first potato.

"Killed in a drive-by shooting. It was an ordinary occurrence in Boston."

"So that's where you're from? Boston?"

"Yeah," Skitz said shortly. "That's where I was born." She pointed the knife at him, "Now spill, what's got you all bothered."

Bobby began fidgeting, "I have a job tomorrow: I gotta take care of some business. Gotta rough some people up. It's Christmas Eve and I gotta do that shit, can you fucking believe it? I don't want to get thrown in jail on Christmas."

Skitz leaned back in her chair, "You don't have to do it."

"I got a fucking reputation, dumbass." Bobby snapped.

"Fucking male pride," Skitz sighed as she went back to peeling. "Look, if you get thrown in jail, I'll bail you out."

"How the fuck you gunna do that?" Bobby demanded angrily.

"Leave that to me, Sunshine." Skitz sighed uneasily and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She hadn't been sleeping much. There were too many nightmares.

Bobby caught on, "You look tired," he said gently. "And you have big fucking bags under your eyes."

"Yeah," Skitz let out a breath of air, rolled up her sleeves, and laid her hands down on the table.

Bobby growled.

Under the bright light of the kitchen lamp he could make out a faint jagged line running down her arm. He had never noticed it before, but when her skin was pulled tight he could make out numerous scars. Yesterday he had been too preoccupied to notice.

"What the hell is that?" He said darkly.

Skitz gave him an odd look and followed his gaze to her arms. Realization flooded on to her features and she hastily pulled her sleeves back down, "That, my friend, is of no importance to you."

Bobby was out of his chair in a second; he grabbed Skitz's arms and yanked her sleeves up. "Jesus Christ," he muttered, lightly tracing the most prominent scar on her arm.

Skitz stood still, letting him touch her. "It's not bad," she insisted. "They're old."

"Did he do this to you?" Bobby demanded. "Don't lie, I'll know."

Skitz paused, "Yes," she finally said truthfully. "Him and his friends."

Bobby looked like he was about to be sick, he thrust her arms away and glared at her. "What kind of sick bastard would do that to you? How could that fucker hurt someone so young?" He clenched his fists, "How could you allow him to do that?"

Skitz shrugged, sitting back down on the kitchen chair and peeling a large potato. "I don't pretend to understand what goes through his head, Sunshine. And what did you expect me to do, fight back? It was always a losing battle." She grinned at him then, "But if you thought those were bad, oh boy, wait until you see my back!"

Bobby grabbed the bowl full of peeled potatoes and whipped it at the wall. It shattered into hundreds of pieces and the food flew everywhere. "You fucking laugh at this shit!?" He shouted. "You fucking laugh?"

A timid head poked its way through the kitchen doorway, "Bobby, Skitz, what's going on?"

Skitz gave Jerry a grin; it stretched all the way across her lips, "Nothing to worry about. Your brother's just flying off the handle, as usual."

Bobby was still shaking, "Go back to your fucking room Jerry, now!"

Jerry's eyes widened and he glared at Bobby, "If you hurt her…"

"Jesus fucking Christ, I ain't gunna fucking touch her! Get your skinny ass upstairs!"

"It's cool Jer, we're just talking. Besides, pansy here wouldn't be able to take me on." Skitz closed on of her tiny fists and punched it into her other open hand.

Jerry looked at Bobby suspiciously before finally nodding, "Alright," he said wearily. He stalked back up the stairs.

As soon as he was out of sight Skitz sighed again, "Jesus Bobert, relax."

"Don't fucking joke about what that asshole did to you," Bobby warned her. "Don't fucking joke."

"Well what the fuck do you want me to do? To cry about it? Crying doesn't do shit for anyone Bobby! I'll joke if I damn well please. I've gotten by all these years doing just that because if I don't brush it off and say 'well, shit happens,' then I'll go fucking insane thinking about it all."

"Shit happens?" Bobby swore. "There is no way in fucking hell I'm letting you go back there. You lied; yesterday you said it wasn't that bad!"

"Of course I fucking lied; I wasn't about make this decision harder on either of us." Skitz began picking up the pieces of the broken bowl. "And thanks for ruining the potatoes."

"I'm not letting him take you back," Bobby said sternly. "No way in hell."

Skitz sighed and straightened up, leaning against the wall she said, "Who're you kidding Mr. Mercer," she smiled sadly. "There's no way you'll give your family up for me, I won't allow it."

Bobby didn't waver, he still glared at her.

Skitz walked towards him and reached her hand out hesitantly. As soon as it was close to his face, she retracted it, suddenly afraid of the contact. But before she could pull her hand back completely, Bobby grabbed it. He pressed her hand to his cheek and held it there, closing his eyes.

"Bobert," Skitz said sternly, and Bobby let a ghost of a smile appear on his face. "Let's not kid ourselves right now. We both know Evelyn, Angel, and Jerry are more important than me. They're your goddamn family. I know that we're kinda friends right now and you're probably feeling guilty, but it's okay to turn me in for them."

Bobby squeezed her hand tightly; waves of anxiety rolling off his tense shoulders.

"I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you for getting your priorities straight. Family comes first." Skitz continued.

"He's gunna hit you again," Bobby mumbled, his eyes still closed and his face still leaning into her hand.

"Oh yeah, he'll hit me again, and again, and again. But let me deal with that. I can deal with that."

Bobby winced, "Why don't you just go to the police? I swear to god, I'll go there myself."

Skitz's arm started to hurt, but she didn't pull it away, "No, if he goes to jail then the foster homes won't get paid around here. How many kids will suffer for me? I'm already pretty fucked up, Bobby. I lost whatever integrity I had a long time ago. I'll gladly take whatever my godfather can dish out to protect other kids from the streets. It would make me selfish if I didn't."

"No," Bobby muttered, "it would make _me_ selfish."

Skitz blushed a bit.

"I like it when you're like this," Bobby finally said again, opening his eyes. They were deep brown and they gazed unrelentingly into Skitz's black ones. He dropped her hand from his cheek.

Skitz shrugged again, and turned away from him to finish cleaning up the pieces of the shattered bowl. "We have to start all over again," she said tiredly. "Fucking pansy ass breaking dishes!" She smirked and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"We'll order pizza; I'll call Ma to let her know."

"Sounds good to me," Skitz said. "But, fuck, I'm beat."

Bobby starred at her for a long time, "Can I see your back?" he asked quietly.

Skitz met his gaze, "Do you want to?" she said. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I want to see what the bastard does to you," Bobby said lowly.

"You'll only feel guiltier," Skitz told him truthfully.

"I don't care."

-x-

Skitz sat on the edge of Bobby's bed, nervous, though she was doing a great job of hiding it. This was a terrible time for her to feel shy, but she couldn't help it. Just the thought of Bobby seeing her without a shirt made her skin crawl.

The truth was, she felt dirty and used, and she had ever since her godfather stole her innocence. She didn't deserve anyone to look down at her scars and tell her she didn't deserve them, because in a part of her mind she believed she did. She believed she deserved every scar on her body for letting that man touch her.

"Can I see now?" Bobby asked quietly.

"You're going to be angry," Skitz sighed, "Very angry."

"I'll deal with it," Bobby said again. "I want to see."

"Fine," with a sigh Skitz stood up. Bobby lowered his eyes to the ground, mentally preparing himself for the worst as Skitz peeled off her tight, long sleeved shirt. When he finally did look up he gasped out loud.

He knew he told her he'd deal with his anger when he saw, but he couldn't help it.

The slender, slightly muscled, skin of her stomach and chest was covered in scars. They crossed over themselves multiple times and some of them looked like scratch marks, like someone had dug their fingers into her skin and raked them up and down.

All of the scars were slightly raised. The older ones were a bit paler than her normal skin tone but the newer ones were still pink.

Skitz let him rake his eyes over her abdomen, her head hung in shame before she heard his voice again. "Turn around." It was hard and cold. She obeyed without a sound.

Whip marks were etched deeply into her back, some more dominant than others. She had been hit with the belt, multiple times, he realized sickly. It was as if all the skin on her back had been scraped off and messily glued together.

"Fuck." Bobby swore, his tone laced with menace. "Fuck him."

Skitz could feel her shoulders shaking slightly from the shame and cold, "What did I tell you," she said with a weak smile. "Sucks don't it?"

Bobby crossed the distance between them and gathered her in his arms.

"Bobby," Skitz said, frightened.

"Shh," Bobby replied gently, his muscles still taut with anger. He sat on the bed and pulled Skitz into his chest.

She gripped at his shirt angrily, "Don't look at me anymore," she finally broke. "Don't look at them anymore."

Bobby tucked her chin under his head, his arms still wrapped around her firmly, "Shh," he hushed soothingly. "It's okay." He pulled both of their bodies back to the top of the bed and forced Skitz to lie next to him.

"Stop it!" Skitz said. She could feel her anger building. Why wouldn't he stop looking at the scars? They were hideous. They reminded her why _she _was hideous.

Bobby continued to brush her hair down, "It's alright."

"No, it's not," Skitz hissed. "They're disgusting. I'm disgusting."

She turned away from Bobby's chest, giving him free access to her back. Bobby took advantage of the opportunity and lightly traced over all the scars. "No they're not. You're beautiful. These don't mean anything."

Skitz blushed again and wanted very badly to slap herself for doing so. "Are you angry?"

Bobby tensed next to her, "Furious."

"You're not acting angry." Skitz informed him, burying her head into the mattress.

Bobby ignored her observation, "I don't want to let you go now," he said finally. "I don't think I can give you back to him."

"You have to." Skitz said as she felt his hand continue to move up and down her back and then towards her neck.

"I know," he finally said. "And it'll kill me."

"I think it'll kill me more than you," Skitz said with a shaky laugh. "Literally."

"I don't like it when you joke like that." Bobby said. "Not about this."

"Get over it, pansy," Skitz mumbled, feeling tired.

Bobby wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his body again. He laid his head on top of hers and let his free arm continue its journey across her back.

"You know this is really pressing my 'no contact rule'" Skitz muttered.

"Get over it pansy," Bobby muttered in response, his lips on her hair.

"If you don't stop that," Skitz said, referring to his comforting touch, "I'll fucking fall asleep and how bad will it look if Evelyn comes in. Or Angel?"

"I don't care," Bobby growled. "I really don't."

"Yeah, well I do, so stop."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Jesus Christ, you're pulling this shit again? 'Don't tell me what to do!'" Skitz mimicked.

Bobby smiled.

"But you know the funniest part is that when we went shopping you said no one was gunna be seeing my lacy bras but me, you're kinda contradicting yourself right now." Skitz informed him.

"No one but me," Bobby corrected himself easily. "No one but me from now on."

Skitz could feel her whole body heat up with embarrassment, and her heart began thudding in her chest. Jesus, what was happening to her? "Why?" Skitz finally demanded. "Do you know how hard you're making this!?"

"What? I can't like you now?"

"No! No you can't! Because you're supposed to hate me." Skitz said. "You're supposed to hate me and I'm supposed to be insufferable so that when I leave I can leave without one ounce of regret or pain. I'm not supposed to care for anyone but myself."

"And how's that been working out for you?" Bobby questioned dully, his hand now running through her red hair.

"Fuck you, asshole." Skitz said.

Bobby sighed, "You know how hard this is for me too? I don't know how I am going to be able to let you go now. This is your fault. You're supposed to be the same sarcastic, ungrateful, annoying bitch you were the first day. And then I see you helping out Angel and getting alone with Jerry, and how much Ma likes you. Not only that, I learn you're willing to giving yourself back to your fucking godfather to protect us."

"Sorry for being nice," Skitz muttered.

"You should be," Bobby said annoyed. "Fuck, you're not like any other fucking kid I've ever met. You don't keep your head down and wallow in self-pity, you joke about what happens to you and you never fall apart like most do. And now I have to let you go."

"Yup," Skitz said moodily. "You have to."

"Do you like me?" Bobby asked. "I want to know."

Skitz bit her lip, "Well, you _are _annoying as fuck most days, not to mention moody. And you have a temper. But yeah, I mean, I _guess_ so."

Bobby laughed into her hair, holding her against his chest tighter than ever.

After another long silence Bobby asked, "Are you scared?"

"Terrified." She ripped herself out of Bobby's grasp to put her shirt back on and order pizza.

Bobby watched her leave sadly, "Fucking chicks," he swore angrily. He didn't want to care so much, but he knew that now he did. It was going to be hard now; he knew that for a fact. And he wondered if he would be able to let Skitz walk out the door the day he knew she wouldn't come back.

_--------------_

**A/N: WOOHOO! ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT! Hell yeah, what is that, four in one weekend!? Heh, thanks to all those who continue to review. It really makes my day. Thanks again guys!**


	9. Helpless

**Chapter Nine: Helpless**

"How about these ones?" Skitz scrutinized the flowers through narrowed eyes. "Yellow is such a pretty color!"

"How the hell should I know!?" Angel snapped in response, he glanced fearfully from side to side. He didn't like how girly the whole shop looked. What if someone saw him here?

"Male pride," Skitz muttered and Angel rolled his eyes. That woman was too damn perceptive, she always saw through his pretenses. "Do you know her favorite color?" She continued asking questions, her hands barely skimming over the petals of cheap looking plants.

Angel's brow furrowed, "Uh, I dunno, pink?"

"Alright, so you don't know her favorite color. What about her eye color? What color are her eyes?"

Angel felt a blush warm his cheeks, "I don't…know," he admitted with a sheepish grin.

Skitz threw her arms in the air, "Fucking hell! Why the fuck are we even trying to win her back for you!?"

The owner of the flower shop shot a sharp glare towards the duo, "Language please," the old lady said with forced politeness.

Skitz rolled her eyes and dragged Angel to the door, "Don't worry your pretty little head lady. We're leaving. This dumb shit doesn't even know the color of his girlfriend's eyes."

"Ex-girlfriend," Angel corrected his companion dejectedly.

Skitz gave him a sad smile before finally stepping outside the flower shop. "Look, kid, there'll be other girls. And I'm not just saying that because knowing you, the statement is most definitely true."

Angel rubbed a hand over his head, "I know!" He grinned cockily, "The girls can't get enough of me-"

Skitz was about to slap his head when he hurriedly continued.

"-But I don't want to be alone on Christmas morning."

Skitz looked down the busy Detroit street and made a face. "You won't be alone; your family will be with you."

"And you," Angel reminded her. "But I always sneak out after Christmas dinner to see a girl. It's like a tradition. I pride myself on always having a date."

"You're fucking twelve years old," Skitz sniffed. "You don't need a date."

"Whatever," Angel snapped at her. "If I'm old enough to take a beating, I'm old enough to date. Not that you would know shit about that."

Skitz stiffened, "Go home Angel. It's Christmas Eve."

"Ha! You surprised or somethin'? I don't come from a perfect home like you do. And if I did, I wouldn't fucking run away from it. You think you can get off calling me a kid. I don't think so. I ain't no kid." Angel's face was twisted into an angry grimace. "Fuck you Skitz," he muttered one last time before storming down the street.

Skitz watched after Angel, guilt building up in her chest. It was so easy to forget that Evelyn's kids were troubled ones. They acted so normal, so happy. She should have never thought for one second that Angel's life had been easier than her own.

Biting her lip until she began to taste blood, Skitz unconsciously rubbed the long, dominant, and jagged scar that wrapped itself around her arm. She remembered when she got it. It had happened when she was twelve, the same age as Angel.

It was at that age when she realized that Kirk hitting her wasn't right. So, when Kirk had a fancy party, Skitz walked around the ballroom showing off her scars to anyone who would look.

When Kirk found out later that night he gave her the beating of her life. He had whipped her repeatedly with the buckle of his belt, not caring that her blood began to collect on his nice wooden floors.

And when he had finished whipping her back he decided to whip her front. On a particularly brutal swing of the belt, the ragged metal had dug deep into the skin of her arm. Kirk had mercilessly ripped the metal downwards, the metal digging into her muscle until he finally pulled it out.

When he was done, he made her clean up the floor.

Skitz shook the dark thoughts from her head and buried herself deeper into her coat. She still had Christmas shopping to do.

-**x**-

Skitz slipped on the brown leather coat experimentally. She and Jerry were about the same size, so when the coat fit her form well she figured it would fit Jerry too. With a satisfied smile, she threw the coat onto the shop counter.

"I want it." She said simply.

The cashier, a tall man, looked at her dubiously, "It's nearly two hundred dollars. How do you plan on paying for it?"

Skitz rolled her eyes and brushed her dark red hair away from her face. "Daddy sent me shopping," she said sarcastically and held up a gleaming credit card.

Skitz had stolen the card from Kirk the night she left. It was supposed to be for emergencies, which was why she hadn't used it to buy her own clothes when she went shopping. She knew how easy it would have been for her godfather to track her down if she had.

But now, now that she knew she was going back to him regardless, she thought she might as well put a nice little dent in his wallet.

As she was paying for the expensive jacket, a shout broke out from across the mall. Grabbing her newly purchased item Skitz darted out of the store and looked to see a small girl being apprehended by mall security.

"Hey, what happened?" Skitz demanded as she walked up to the uniformed men. The girl, Skitz noticed, looked to be about Angel's age, with nice dark skin and gleaming hair. Her brown eyes were fierce and determined as she glared at Skitz.

"None of your business," One of the fat guards muttered. "She was caught stealing, so we are going to call her parents."

Skitz rolled her eyes, "That's hardly necessary," she said, an idea popping into her head. "I'll pay for whatever she tried to take."

The guards looked at her, annoyed. "I don't think so."

"I'll throw in an extra hundred or so for you two fine gentlemen as well."

The idea of more money seemed to entice the two guards, for they nodded begrudgingly and led Skitz to the store the girl had attempted to steal from. It was a nice shop among the many drabby ones. The girl had taste.

Skitz paid for the five items the girl had tried to steal, happy to find that the total amounted somewhere around three hundred dollars. After handing over an extra two hundred for both of the security guards Skitz grabbed the back of the girl's jacket and led her out of the mall.

"Now, I just saved your ass. So you know what you're gunna do?"

The girl glared at her, "I don't have to do shit!" She screeched. "Lettme go!"

Skitz chuckled, "Relax kid, I just need a favor. You know Angel Mercer?"

At the mention of his name the girl calmed down, "Yea, I may know im'" She muttered suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well, I need to get him a Christmas present and the only think he seems to want is a date. Would you mind coming over to Evelyn Mercer's house tomorrow for Christmas dinner?"

The girl frowned, her eyebrows creasing, "That's all I haveta do? Hang out with the Mercer's?"

Skitz nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! You'll be my best friend!"

"Jeesh, alright, I'll do it lady. What's your name?"

Skitz smiled, "Call me Skitz!"

"Okay Skitz, my name's Melanie, I'll be by Evelyn's at five, okay?"

"Perfect," Skitz grinned and watched the girl depart slowly, occasionally casting doubtful glances back at the redhead.

"Gotta love Christmas," Skitz muttered sarcastically. "People are always so pleasant."

Casting a quick glance at all her bags, Skitz thought she did very well. She had gotten Jerry the leather jacket, Angel a date, Bobby a couple of Detroit Red Wings ice hockey tickets, and Evelyn a nice pearl necklace.

All in all, it was a good day. The fact that she had spent more than a thousand dollars of her godfather's money made the day even better.

-**x**-

Bobby rubbed his cold hands together as he stood in front of the dark alley. "You know what the fuck you're here for?" He demanded angrily.

The quivering form of a man stuttered out an answer, "Because I owe money?" He cried.

Bobby nodded, "Good. Yes, it's because you owe a lot of fucking money to my employer. And he expects that money to be paid back."

The men around Bobby nodded encouragingly.

"I know! I swear, I'll have it by tomorrow!"

Bobby gave a swift kick to the man's face, hearing the bones crunch under the impact, "Hell yeah you better, or else I'm coming back. And if I have to come back on Christmas, I'll be fucking angry."

"Alright!" The man wailed. "I got it!"

Bobby nodded, satisfied. The man would have the money tomorrow. Giving a quick glance to his associates, Bobby moved out from the mouth of the alley.

No one said a word as they made their way down the cold street. The snow flurries in the night air blurred Bobby's vision as he thought about going home. He wondered if he would be able to sneak into Skitz's room, just to show her he can take care of himself and _not_ get thrown in jail. The look on her face would be comical, and he knew she would almost be mad at being proven wrong.

"Bobby," Green's voice pulled him away from his thoughts and he looked at the man expectantly.

"What is it?" He muttered gruffly.

Green pointed towards the end of the street. There, collected and arranged into a tight circle, was a group of dark clothed men. "What should we do?" Green said.

"Find out who the fuck they are and what they want." Bobby answered, taking confident strides towards the collected group of strangers.

As soon as they were a few feet away from the hooded men, Bobby stopped. "Who are you and what do you want."

One of the men stepped forward and pulled back his hood. Bobby grinned at the sight of David, his head still swollen in some places.

"Hey Bobby," David greeted with a snarl. "Hope your enjoying your time with your bitch."

Bobby's hands tightened into a fist. "What do you want David?"

"Nothing from you, Mercer," David snapped back, a vicious grin on his face. "We're just here to pass on an imposing message to your employer. There's a new gang out on the streets. And we're taking over."

Bobby snorted, "Good luck with that, punk ass."

Another figure stepped forward and ripped down its hood. "We'll see who's fucking laughing when this is over!" Jaden looked, if possible, even worse than David. His entire face was still swollen and red from Bobby's beating. But what was even worse was his bottom lip. It was twice the size of his front one and looked infected.

"Nice face," Bobby smirked. "What happened to that lip?"

Jaden scowled, "It was your lady, Mercer. And believe me, she'll pay for it."

Bobby laughed again, "Like hell she will. If you even come within two feet of her, I'll slice your neck."

Jaden smiled then, and it was twisted. "So the bitch didn't tell you? I'll go and do whatever I want with your girl, Mercer. Her daddy hired us to watch out for her, to make sure she's behaving. And if you fucking touch me, your whole family is done."

Bobby frowned now, anger bubbling in his gut. Skitz never fucking mentioned that to him.

"I can see why you like her though," Jaden went on, a smirk on his face. "Her lips are so soft, and her body! God, it's-"

Bobby couldn't help himself then; he rushed forwards and tackled Jaden, his fists repeatedly smashing into his face.

With a surprised grunt, the rest of his companions followed suit and began to attack the rival gang. In the distance, sirens could be heard.

-**x**-

It was a tap on the window that initially woke Skitz from her nice sleep. It was consistent, a constant sound that just wouldn't quit.

Opening her eyes, Skitz almost jumped up when she realized she wasn't in her own bed. She was in Bobby's. It didn't take long for her to remember though, that she had fallen asleep waiting for the dumbass to come home.

Yawing tiredly, Skitz quietly made her way to the window and threw it open. A body jumped through, narrowly missing Skitz herself.

"Jesus, Bobby, its late. Though, kudos for not getting arrested."

"It's not Bobby."

Skitz tensed, and poked the intruder in the chest, "Who the fuck are you?" she hissed.

"Chill, it's Green!" The charismatic man chuckled. "Bobby's been arrested. He told me to get you, said you would know what to do."

Skitz groaned silently, before motioning with her hand and leading Green out of the room. "What a dumbass. I knew he would fucking get himself arrested." She mumbled, silently stalking down the stairs to Evelyn's kitchen.

Green followed closely behind, trying his hardest to make his steps as light as Skitz's. "We got into a fight with some of David's men. Their trying to take over the streets," He said cautiously.

Skitz rolled her eyes, "Stupid gang wars," she snapped. "Why can't we all just get along?" Her fake high voice almost made Green break out into laughter.

"You know, I thought you guys were smarter than that," Skitz continued to rant. "I mean, you sure as hell don't get a name like the Michigan Mauler from being stupid."

Green grunted in response, "The only reason we got into that shit is because Jaden and David were insulting you," he informed Skitz.

Skitz sighed, "Well, fuck. Bobby is such a hothead. There ain't nothing wrong with people insulting me. Shit happens."

Green let out a low chuckle, "I know you're not from around here, but you should know nobody insults Bobby Mercer's girl."

Skitz spun on her heel and glared at Green, "Mercer's girl?" she let out a throaty rasp. "People are so misinformed. I'm no one's girl."

Green snorted, "You should tell Bobby that, then."

In response, Skitz sighed, "I knew this would happen. I knew he'd do something stupid because of me." She shuddered as she reached for the kitchen phone. Her hands shook a bit as she dialed a familiar number. She didn't want to do this. But, she learned long ago that people had to do shit they didn't want.

The phone rang once before it was answered.

"Are you ready to come home yet, daughter?" The voice was smooth and soft.

Skitz clenched her hands together, "Not quite yet, Richards."

"I would prefer you to call me father," Kirk Richards informed Skitz with a sigh, "Your formality is going to kill me one day."

Skitz laughed darkly, "One can only hope."

"What do you want then?" Kirk asked. "Some more money to spend?"

Skitz pursed her lips together, "I want a favor."

"Running away for me, shooting your mouth off to Evelyn Mercer, those are not the things you should do before asking a favor of me. Do you know how very, very, angry I am at you Jean-Louise?"

Skitz tried not to shake when he said her real name, but it was hard. It brought on so many unwanted memories. "I'm terribly sorry for inconveniencing you, sir." Skitz spat out. "And just for the record, I'm mad at you too. You've threatened Evelyn Mercer's family."

Kirk laughed, "Don't you know that's the only way to get what you want? Had I not done so, you would have run away the first chance you got. I'm actually very pleased that you met the Mercer's. It makes my job of keeping you under control so much easier."

Skitz was silent as she could hear the blood pounding in her ears.

"My dear daughter," the way he said those words ripped at Skitz's insides. He said it with so much love; it was if he cared for her. It made her sick. "I know things have been difficult for us in the past. But I want you to know I'm sorry, and I would love it if you would just come home. The house isn't the same without you, Jean-Louise."

Skitz bit down on her lip, hard, "Shut up," she whispered hoarsely. "I'm not coming back a second sooner than I have to."

Kirk sighed again, "I was afraid you would say something like that," he mumbled. "And I suppose there is nothing I could say that would change your mind. You're so stubborn, just like your mother and father, I miss them so much."

"I need a favor!" Skitz almost shouted, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. How dare that monster talk about her parents? How dare he even mention them after everything he had done to her?

"Alright, dear, what do you need?" Kirk asked, annoyed.

"I need you to get Bobby Mercer out of jail."

Skitz could practically see Kirk's thick eyebrows rising at the other end of the phone, his mouth tugging down at the corners in the form of one of his rare frowns. "I don't really approve of you hanging out with such troubled children, my dear. Perhaps it is best that he is left in jail. He has quite the rap sheet."

"Just get him out, you bastard," Skitz said darkly. "Get him out now!"

Kirk laughed, "Alright, alright, anything for you. Let's consider it a nice little Christmas present. I'll call the Detroit police station now."

Skitz didn't say anything in response.

"Doesn't your father get a little thank you?"

Skitz furiously wiped away a small tear, "Thank you…father."

"That's my girl."

Skitz slammed the phone down, whipping her head around to see Green fast asleep on the kitchen table. Wiping away another tear, Skitz walked back upstairs to get dressed.

-**x**-

"You're lucky tonight Mercer," The officer smirked. "We got a call straight from the top. Someone wants your punk ass outta jail."

Bobby didn't answer, just smirked, "It was pleasant, as always officer. I'll be sure to stop by your house and say a nice little hello to your wife on my way home."

The officer smacked Bobby across the face, "Get the fuck outta here Mercer. And I swear to god, the next time we get a hold of your ass, you won't be going anywhere for a _very_ long time."

Bobby rolled his eyes, before standing up and leaving the interrogation room. With long strides he walked to the front desk of the police station. "I want my property." He snapped banging his hand against the counter.

"Jesus, Sunshine, do you have to be so loud."

Bobby turned to see Skitz lounging in one of the chairs wrapped around the length of the room. Her thick wool coat was open, revealing a tight black shirt and low cut jeans. Bobby subconsciously frowned, he didn't really pay attention to the stuff Skitz had bought at the mall that day, but looking back on it, he should have. He didn't like how tight her clothes were, how they hugged the small curves of her body.

"What, not happy to see me?" Skitz muttered, rather annoyed as she stood up. He red hair was pulled into a messy pony-tail as she looked Bobby over. "You're hurt." She said simply.

Bobby didn't answer; instead he turned back to the front desk and began dropping his things back into his pockets. Skitz didn't interrupt the silence, only followed him out the door when he had gathered his materials.

The cold breeze nipped at Skitz exposed skin and she shivered a bit, taking the time to button up her coat. It was then that she felt a large, muscled arm drape over her shoulder and draw her to the side.

Bobby was starring straight ahead, his mouth pulled down into a frown, "You have a lot of explaining to do," he said darkly, his hold tightening on her.

Skitz frowned, though she didn't pull herself away, "Come again Sunshine?"

"Jaden has this weird idea stuck in his head that he can touch you whenever he wants. I told him to stay the fuck away from my girl and you know what he tells me? He tells me that what I say doesn't fucking matter because of your godfather."

He stopped walking and glared at Skitz, his eyes burning. "Explain."

"There's nothing to explain," Skitz growled out. "He's pretty much right. I won't let him touch me if I can help it, but you can't do anything about it. He'll hurt your family, via orders from the big bastard himself."

Bobby glared at her, "He's not touching you, goddamn it!"

Skitz glared right back, "Don't do anything stupid! JESUS, Bobby, this is how it goes, okay? You can't do anything about it!"

"Watch me!" Bobby snarled, and he grabbed Skitz hand painfully tight and began dragging her home.

"Fuck! Bobby! Stop it right now!" Skitz ripped her hand free of his and stood her ground. "You already got yourself arrested on Christmas Eve because of me. This needs to fucking stop. You have to fucking realize you can't control everything! Just like I can't!"

"You saying you don't want me to protect you!" Bobby growled, his eyes darkening. "You saying you _want_ that bastard over me!"

Skitz threw her arms up in the air before storming over and poking Bobby in the chest. "Listen you fucking dumbass. This has nothing to do with that!"

"I think it does!" Bobby roared. "You want him!? Fine! You can fucking have him!" He pushed Skitz away and stalked off.

Skitz could feel more tears begin to pour down her face. "Goddamn it! Bobby fucking Mercer that is not what I fucking meant! Don't fucking do this!"

Bobby turned around and stormed back to her, "Then TELL ME! What the fuck is it Skitz? Tell me now! Who do you want to hold you like this?" He grabbed her face in his hands.

Skitz tried to blink back her tears, "You're so fucking stupid! THIS ISN'T ABOUT WHO I WANT! THIS IS ABOUT YOU!" She tried to yank her head away, but failed.

Bobby was still glaring.

"It's not about me!" Skitz yelled again. "I don't care what happens to me! As long as you're safe! As long no one hurt you or Evelyn or Jerry or Angel. Can't you fucking understand that!?"

More tears sped down her face.

Bobby finally blinked away his anger, "So that's it?"

Skitz locked her jaw.

"Have you ever thought that even though you don't care about yourself, I do?" Bobby ripped his hands away from her face. "You never fucking think about what your actions do to other people. I won't let him touch you. That's something I won't stand for."

"Don't fucking do this Mercer!" Skitz snarled. "Don't make me the reason for your family getting hurt!"

"They'll be fine," Bobby waved his hand. "And so will you. You're my girl."

Skitz laughed angrily, "I'm your girl huh? I'm no one's girl Mercer. Don't you see what you're doing? Just fucking let me go! Get a girlfriend! Forget about me. We both know I'll be leaving in a less than two weeks. So fucking let me go!"

"I don't want anyone but you." Bobby stated matter-of-factly.

"You're fucking seventeen Bobby. There'll be other girls. Go find one! And leave me alone."

Bobby glared at her. Before she could say anything else he grabbed her face in his hands

With Bobby, it was hard to tell what he was feeling besides anger. One couldn't even begin to discern emotions like fear or desperation on his features. But when he kissed her, Skitz felt it all. She felt his fear and helplessness. He wanted so badly to believe he could do it. He wanted to believe he could take care of everyone he loved.

When his rough lips finally pulled away from her own, Bobby leaned his forehead against her own. "No." He whispered hoarsely. "I won't." He pulled away then, with a smile on his face as he grabbed her hand. "Let's go home."

Skitz didn't answer, just allowed Bobby to pull her along. It wasn't silent for awhile though, before Bobby asked, "How'd you get me out of jail?"

Skitz frowned, "I had to call in a favor."

"From who?"

"My godfather," Skitz said simply, noticing how Bobby's whole body tensed. He drew her in close to his side, letting his hands wrap itself around her waist this time.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled. "I won't get arrested again."

Skitz laughed shortly, "Dumbass," she said affectionately.

Bobby pulled her down and alley and pushed her against the wall, his eyes gleaming. He placed his hands over her head and smiled at her. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Skitz chuckled uneasily, "I may have been told that once or twice."

Bobby leaned down then to capture her lips.

Skitz couldn't help it. She really couldn't. The unconscious shudder of fear ran through her whole being. She knew it wasn't her godfather violating her, but it was hard for her body to realize that.

Bobby pulled back, his eyes worried, "Are you okay, what's wrong. Why are you shaking? Are you cold?"

He looked so worried; Skitz wished she could lie to him. Tell him that everything was fine. But she couldn't. "I just don't like to be kissed, is all," she muttered, hoping to god he wouldn't jump to any conclusions.

But her hopes were in vain, "You don't like to be touched because you think people are going to hit you and you don't like to be kissed because…." Bobby froze, his mind working through the situation. "Don't fucking tell me," He sucked in a gasp of air and without a warning drew backwards. "Don't tell me that Skitz," he groaned, "Please don't tell me that!"

Skitz was still shaking against the brick wall, "I'm so sorry Bobby." She could feel the tears begin to fall again. "I'm sorry."

His eyes hardened and he grabbed Skitz's hand again. She didn't flinch away from him, only kept her eyes cast downwards as she muttered sorry over and over again. He brought her to his body again and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry Bobby, I'm sorry," she whispered.

He didn't answer, just held her and he felt as if he could feel all of her breaking into hundreds of pieces. It had taken awhile, but finally the hard protective shell Skitz had built up around herself was falling apart. She had nothing to hide anymore. She felt naked and vulnerable.

Bobby felt disgusted to the core of his being at the thoughts flitting through his head. And he gritted his teeth. It was decided. He didn't care what it took. He was going to kill Kirk Richards.

**A/N: Hey guys, another chapter up! Thanks to all those who review. Next chapter should be up by next weekend! WE FINALLY GET TO THE MAJOR PLOT! Yay! Thanks again!**


	10. Smooth Sailing

**A/N: Thanks again to my lovely reviewers and readers. Sorry this chapter is a week late, but Mother's day threw me off, lol. Anywho, were approaching the end of the story now, where all the action starts. :] Read and enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten: Smooth Sailing**

"Merry Christmas, Skitz," Evelyn smiled kindly as she handed the teenager a neatly wrapped package. "I hope you like it."

Skitz blushed scarlet as she took the package in both hands. She hated when people got her things, it made her feel like she owed them something. "Uh, thanks Evelyn." She cautiously ripped apart the wrapping paper to fix her eyes upon a pair of old skates. She wrinkled her nose.

"You know the Mercer's love their hockey," Evelyn continued fondly. "So I thought we should get you in on the action."

Bobby stifled a short laugh as he watched the look on Skitz's face turn to one of horror. "Uh—okay, I guess." She tried to smile, but it came out a grimace.

Angel snorted, "Whatever, can I have my presents now?"

Jerry smacked Angel upside the head, "Jesus, where's your manners boy!" He snapped. "Anyone else got presents for Skitz?" No one else did. "Y'all cheap asses!" Jerry laughed good-naturedly.

Angel rolled his eyes, "I don't have any money, bitch."

"Angel, watch your language, it's Christmas" Evelyn chided warmly as she wrapped herself in a thick blanket. "Okay then, anyone have presents for Jeremiah?"

Skitz reached around the couch and threw a long box at Jerry, "Here ya' go, skinny ass."

Jerry's eyes widened as he opened the package and found a nice leather jacket. "Holy hell! Skitz, this must've cost a fortune!" He held the article up for inspection and grinned, "It's awesome, really."

Skitz shrugged, "It sure as hell wasn't my money that I spent. But you're welcome anyways.

Evelyn smiled again, "That was very nice of you Skitz,"

Skitz didn't answer.

"I have a gift for you too, Jerry," Evelyn said happily. "Here," it was a nice knitted sweater. Angel snickered into his hand and this time it was Bobby who smacked his head.

"Okay, anyone have presents for Bobby?"

Once again Skitz leaned over the couch and tossed two packages at Bobby. One was small and messily wrapped. He opened it up to find a stress ball. "Are you kidding me?" He demanded, looking at the cheap thing.

Skitz raised her eyebrows, "You dissing my present, bitch? I'll take it back to the store and get my money back, all two dollars of it!"

Jerry grinned, "He sure as hell could use it!" Bobby shot him a glare.

"You think you're funny, Skitz?" He demanded.

Skitz grinned, "Hilarious, actually. Just open the next present."

Bobby grumbled to himself as he opened the next box. It was fairly larger than the first and appeared to be empty except for two small pieces of paper that appeared to be tickets…

"Holy shit!" He looked up at Skitz and grinned, "You are amazing, simply amazing." He said sincerely. He almost thought he could see Skitz blushing, which only stretched his grin.

"It was nothing," she mumbled cutely.

"What is it?" Angel demanded, and Evelyn looked over curiously as well.

"Red Wings tickets!" He declared triumphantly.

Angel rolled his eyes, "Woohoo."

Jerry grinned, "You know you're taking me, right?"

"No, I'm taking Skitz," Bobby said.

"Uh, no you're not." Skitz snapped. "Take your brother and go have fun. I have a bunch of better shit to do than watch guys swipe at each other with wooden sticks."

Bobby glared at her wide-eyed. "That's what you think hockey is about?"

Skitz shrugged, "I really don't care what hockey is about, for your information."

"Oh, I'm gunna change that."

"Good luck," Skitz snorted.

Bobby grinned, "I accept the challenge." He said before taking Evelyn's present for him, a hockey jersey.

"You're gunna play league one day, Bobby, I just know it," she smiled at him.

Jerry held back his laughter, "Yeah, if he doesn't get kicked out for unnecessary fighting."

Bobby punched Jerry's shoulder before Jerry retaliated and tackled him. It was an all out war and Skitz was content to watch while Angel egged Bobby on.

Unfortunately, their wrestling match was interrupted by the doorbell. Angel looked towards the door lazily, "Who the hell comes knocking on our door on Christmas?"

Skitz leaned back into the couch, "You're present."

He looked at her incredulous before he rushed to the door. Melanie stood there, looking down at the ground carelessly while Angel starred. "Ya gunna invite me in or what Mercer?" She demanded.

Angel had to forcefully close his mouth, "What are you doing here?"

Melanie threw her arms out, "Merry Christmas, Mercer. Now I'm hungry, let's eat."

Angel backed away from the door to allow her to pass through. He met Skitz's gaze from the other side of the room and bowed down on the floor to her. "I will forever worship you!" he mouthed, before scurrying after Melanie into the kitchen.

Evelyn gave Skitz a stern look, "Now who is that?"

"Santa Claus?" Skitz offered innocently.

"Nice try," Bobby snorted.

"Go squeeze your stress ball."

"Fuck you."

-**x**-

A large arm was thrown over her shoulder and she nearly buckled under the weight. "You're really fat, you know that?"

Bobby snorted and drew her body closer to his own. She fit comfortably into his side. "I'm insulted."

"I'm fairly certain you're supposed to be," Skitz shot back, though she didn't attempt to move out from his embrace. "Where are we going?"

"To make good use of our present!" Bobby grinned happily as he held up two pairs of skates.

"Dear god, you're trying to kill me aren't you?"

"No, just trying to spend time with you," Bobby answered matter-of-factly.

Skitz blushed and tuned her attention away from Bobby to the cold streets around them. It was deserted. "No one goes freaking skating on Christmas," she mumbled with annoyance. "So we shouldn't either."

"Suck it up pansy," Bobby said with a laugh as he rubbed his hand down her shoulder and arm. "Is it such a shame that I want to spend time with you?"

"Oh no, I mean it's only natural. Everyone wants to spend time with me."

"Can we be serious here?" Bobby asked, annoyed.

"Serious about what, exactly?" Skitz demanded, brushing her red hair out of her face. "What is it you want me to do? Tell you I would love spending time with you, too?"

"Yes, that's generally what boyfriends like to hear."

"You're not my boyfriend, kiddo." Skitz reminded him angrily.

"Oh Jesus, here we go again," Bobby snapped, withdrawing his arm from around her shoulders. "What exactly are we doing then, Skitz? Please, tell me, because I'm just dying to know."

"We're spending time together," Skitz mocked him as they entered the park.

Bobby threw her skates at her, "You're really fucking annoying, you know that."

"I thought you loved me!" Skitz said in a faked high pitched voice. "I thought I was amazing!"

Bobby sighed loudly as he put on his skates. "I don't understand it when you act like this," he muttered tiredly. "It's pissing me off, frankly."

"Sorry to disappoint," Skitz sneered, throwing on her skates as well.

"Just get on the fucking ice," Bobby demanded.

"Don't tell me what to do," Skitz mocked him again.

Bobby was reaching his boiling point as he dragged her out on to the ice. "Now, skate and have fun!"

Skitz looked at him weirdly as she stood still on the ice. Her balance was shot and she felt that if she attempted to move, she'd fall on her ass. "I'm not moving anywhere and I am definitely not having fun."

Bobby grumbled under his breath and skated towards her again. Standing behind her he placed two hands on her shoulders and pushed her roughly.

Her arms flailed out and she let out a small squeak, desperately clutching at Bobby, "Don't fucking let me go Mercer!" She swore, her skates trailing in the ice.

Bobby cracked a small grin before he securely wrapped his arms around Skitz's waist. She glared ahead of her, "You're just loving this, aren't you?"

"Maybe just a bit," he whispered in her ear as he slowly pushed her across the ice. He kissed the top of her head and she squirmed in his grasp.

"Don't do that," she whined. "It tickles."

Bobby rolled his eyes mischievously, "If that tickles, then this must too," and he kissed the exposed skin on her neck.

Skitz let out a loud squeak as she fell from his grasp. With a soft thud she collapsed onto the ice. Bobby let out a large cackle as he continued to skate by her, though Skitz was quick to grab his leg and rip it up. Thrown off balance, Bobby went tumbling down on top of her.

Skitz cracked up, though it was hard considering the eldest Mercer was sitting on her stomach. Bobby rolled his eyes and was quick to adjust his position so that he was sitting on the ice. "You're so childish," he said dully, watching her laugh.

"Oh you love it," Skitz chortled again before Bobby reached over and pulled her onto his lap.

"I do," he admitted. "So I guess this means we're not fighting."

"Oh no, we're still fighting. I just don't want to get my ass wet," Skitz grinned a bit, but it quickly turned to a frown. "You just aren't getting it through your head, Bobby. I'm not here to stay. I'm not your girlfriend, I'm just a fling, I guess you would call it. And in less than ten days I'm leaving."

Bobby rolled his eyes, keeping his arms securely around her, "You're such a pessimist."

"And you're an idealist!" Skitz snapped back.

Bobby stroked her hair softly, "No, I just know what I want. And what I want is to keep you safe."

"Good luck with that," Skitz snorted.

Bobby rolled his eyes and turned her face towards his. Very quickly, he kissed her lips tenderly. He felt Skitz sigh softly into the kiss, but he didn't let that bother him.

Because even though she didn't know it, that kiss was a promise.

-**x**-

"Hey William," Bobby said respectively into the phone. "I have a question for you."

Bobby waited silently, gazing at the dark streets around him, for a response.

"Yes, what can I do for you, Mercer?" The voice was old and confident.

"Do you know someone by the name of Kirk Richards?"

"Of course," the voice snapped back angrily. "He's the one who's been bumming drugs off me. Why? You know somethin'?"

Bobby couldn't believe his luck. Apparently Richards had made a lot of enemies. Some very powerful enemies.

"Yeah, I can give him to you. He'll be in Detroit in eleven days."

"It seems we have much to discuss," William said as he exhaled a plume of smoke into his phone. "I look forward to our future conversations, Mr. Mercer."

Bobby's ears were met with the dial tone as he flipped his borrowed phone shut. He knew he had to keep Skitz safe, and that job suddenly seemed a lot easier.

William would take care of Richards himself, piece of cake. Why Richards would bum William out of his money was a mystery to Bobby.

Because everyone knew you didn't fuck with the mafia.


	11. Gone

**Chapter Eleven: Gone**

Skitz surveyed the area and sighed unhappily. She didn't like being here, but she supposed she didn't really have a choice. When Bobby asked you to come to a hockey game, you certainly didn't refuse; especially when he was the one playing and threatening you with a large stick.

"I really don't see how this is any fun," The red-head grumbled to her counterpart, Angel. "It seems like a waste of time to me."

"I couldn't agree with ya more," Angel said, equally uninterested. "I was gunna spend the day with Melanie, but _no_ you just had to drag me down to hell with you."

Huddling away from the cold on the bleachers Skitz rolled her eyes, "You owed me, asshole. I was the one who got Melanie to come to your house three days ago, so I wouldn't be bitching if I was you."

Her comment was followed by a few minutes of welcomed silence.

"Can I please leave?" Angel finally broke down, grabbing onto Skitz's arm and tugging on it insistently. "Common' I hate watching Bobby play hockey, he gets kicked out halfway through the game regardless!"

Skitz puckered her lips together, drawing her eyes away from Angel and back to the hockey rink, "What do ya mean? He seems to be doing fine now."

Angel looked back to the game too, and began cackling, "You might want to eat those words."

Out on the ice some poor player on the other team was stupid enough to illegally check Bobby. In response, the Mercer brother threw down his stick and gloves and tackled the taller guy to the floor, his fists pounding down against his face.

"Oh Bobby," Skitz sighed, her breath fanning out in front of her face, "Can't follow the rules for five minutes."

Angel grinned victoriously, "So, can I go?"

"And what? Leave me all alone?" Skitz glared at him, "That sucks, you dick."

"You don't have to be alone," Angel disagreed. "You can go down to the players bench and talk to Bobby."

"That's allowed?"

"Technically, no, but we're all too damn poor down here to care much for rules."

Skitz shrugged then, "Fine, leave me to deal with the hot-head."

Angel jumped from his seat excitedly, "You're the best, really! Honestly, I don't know what I would do without you!"

Skitz smacked his arm angrily, "Get your black ass outta the way and go find your _woman_, if she can even be called that. She's still only like what, eleven?"

"Aw, fuck you," Angel said hastily before running down the bleachers, "I'll see you at home."

Skitz waved him and his parting words away before turning her attention back to Bobby. He was slouching against his team bleacher, pulling off his helmet with a scowl on his face. So he _was_ thrown out of the game.

Pulling her thin coat tighter against her body, Skitz hopped down from her seat, absently observing that the indoor rink she was in now was exceptionally nicer than the outdoor one Bobby took her to on Christmas. It was fairly larger, with smooth ice and a collection of bleachers surrounding it. There were even two areas for the benched players of each team to sit when they weren't on the ice. A waist high plastic divide separated those areas from the rest of the seats.

When Skitz finally reached one such area she found Bobby was one of only five other players sitting out. He was swearing angrily under his breath and she figured that if he was given the chance to, he would wait until after the game to beat the shit out of the other player that checked him.

"Hey hot-head," She leaned over the plastic divide, her head resting just a few inches from his own slouched form. "That was a killer right hook."

Bobby let out a huff air before angling his body towards her, "You saw that, right? You saw how he checked me? That bastard deserved it!"

Skitz smirked, propping her head on her hands, "I should have brought you your stress ball," She mused with a small smile.

Bobby felt a grin of his own stretching across his face, "You are such a bitch." He muttered before leaning over the divide and cupping her face with his hands. "And you're lucky that I like you, or else I would beat the shit outta you for that comment."

Skitz rolled her eyes, "Always so proud and defensive. Would it kill you to be humble every once and awhile?"

Pulling her lips to his, Bobby muttered a quick 'yes' before attempting to lift the small teenager over the waist-high wall and into his lap.

"MERCER! What in the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Bobby felt Skitz flinch against his lips at the unfamiliar voice before she pulled away from him. "I don't think I'm allowed in there." Her dark eyes were smoldering in the harsh light and her choppy hair tickled his cheek.

Grunting in response, Bobby turned away from her to the middle-aged man that ran the team, "Fuck you, I'm not in the game anymore, remember?"

"Then get the hell out of my rink!" The man snapped in response, his eyes focused on the game. "And I mean now."

Bobby smiled back to Skitz, "He doesn't have to tell me twice," He murmured before quickly bending down and peeling off his skates. When that was taken care of, he hopped out of the players bench. "Let's go."

Skitz humored her older companion and let him drag her out of the indoor rink and into the cold outside. The sun was beginning to set and she studied Bobby's choice of clothing with a critical eye. She didn't think his jersey and jeans would keep him very warm now.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Will you warm me up?" He grinned, showing off his perfect teeth and gathering her up in his arms. "This works."

Skitz snorted, "Smooth move," she said simply while wrapping her arms around his muscled waist.

They stayed like for a long time, just hugging themselves against the cold, but it wasn't long before Bobby bent down and captured Skitz's lips.

Skitz chuckled, "Is this what it's always about for you? Kissing?"

Bobby buried his head into her hair, smelling the light lilac embedded in her locks, "Maybe…"

Skitz detached herself from their embrace and grabbed his hand, dragging him down the street and towards Evelyn's house. "Guys are all the same!" She ranted playfully. "I think I should just deny you of any kind of affection from now on."

Bobby groaned, "I don't like the sound of this!" He complained loudly. "After everything I've done for you!"

"I already said thank-you for saving my life, a while ago, actually." Skitz observed, "So really, I don't owe you anything."

"That's what you think!" Bobby grinned. "Do you know how hard it is to behave for you?"

"Behave?"

"Yeah, any other girl I've ever dated was never treated with this much respect without giving something up by now."

Skitz let out a loud laugh while trudging across the snowy street, "Aren't you just a stand-up guy. I suppose it won't be long before you start pushing for more from me, huh?" Her tone grew bitter at the end and she tried to suppress the ugly memories and thoughts clouding the back of her mind.

Bobby swore briefly, grabbing her arm again and spinning her towards him smoothly, "I didn't mean it like that."

Skitz twisted uncomfortably in his grip, "Then please, enlighten me, what _did_ you mean?"

"I mean that you aren't like anyone else I've ever liked, not in a long shot. I would never try that stuff on you; I care too much." He looked deeply into her eyes, pulling her to him again. "Okay?" He breathed coolly.

Skitz bit her lip as Bobby brought their faces closer together. It was only when their noses were touching that Skitz gleefully tore away from him and continued walking down the street. "I told you, no affection!" She scolded happily. "Did you think I was kidding?"

"A guy can dream, can't he?" Bobby replied grumpily.

"Dreamin' isn't gunna get you anywhere, Bobby Mercer!" She said in a light voice. "You should know that by now."

Bobby didn't answer, instead choosing to begrudgingly continue down the street, a good four inches between him and the girl who had so abruptly changed his life.

-**x**-

It took them ten more minutes to make it back to Evelyn's house just in time for dinner. The table was set and Jerry was already sitting patiently at his designated seat. He was idly chatting with his mother while Angel was starring at his empty plate dully. When Bobby and Skitz finally entered the house he looked up and scowled.

"Jeeze, way to take your fuckin' time!"

"ANGEL! Language!" Evelyn snapped from the kitchen.

"Naw, that's okay Evelyn, I think we kinda deserved that one," Skitz allowed. "Angel is one-hundred percent right!" She began walking towards the kitchen, passing by Angels chair and pulling it backwards roughly.

Both Angel and the chair toppled over in a messy pile, "DAMMIT SKITZ!"

"Stop bitchin'," Jerry grinned, standing over his younger brother and offering him his hand. "It was funny."

Bobby ignored the chaos and took a seat, his bright eyes locked on Skitz moving through the kitchen to help Evelyn bring out the food. He felt Jerry's curious gaze on him, but didn't care. He figured it wouldn't take the kid long to figure out what was going on between him and the red-head regardless.

It was the sound of the door being kicked down that tore his gaze away from Skitz.

"HELLO, I'm looking for a Bobby Mercer," An unfamiliar voice echoed through the halls of the house. The sound of stampeding footsteps had the Mercer brothers out of their chairs in an instant.

Evelyn calmly walked out of the kitchen, the only evidence of her anxiety being her hands wringing themselves around a wash cloth. "Can we help you boys?"

The men that had invaded her home were large and thick-muscled with, surprisingly, dark black suits on. They were all very tall and seemed identical standing next to each other.

One of the suited men stepped forward, looking at Bobby instead of Evelyn. "We're looking for the girl, Bobby. Where is she?"

Bobby froze, "What are you talking about," he hissed, his fists clenching. "Who're you with?"

"You know, that is a rather rude welcoming, especially when you were the one that called us."

Bobby paled, "William sent you."

"Of course he did. Did you honestly think that after you called he wouldn't look into the situation?" The tall man chuckled humorously, "You're not as smart as you look."

"Bobby, what's going on?" Evelyn snapped. "What do you want?" She directed the question at the men standing uninvited in her living room.

"We're here for Kirk's daughter."

It was then that Skitz stepped out of the kitchen, her eyes dark and unreadable. "I'm guessing you mean me," She said slowly.

The man grinned stepping forward, "Ah, there she is. Come with me."

Bobby pushed the man back roughly, Jerry and Angel coming to stand next to him, "Get the fuck out of here. You aren't taking her anywhere."

"Hey, hey, this was _your_ deal. You brought this upon yourself."

"Bobby," his mother warned dangerously, "What is he talking about?"

"I would like to know the same thing," Jerry muttered, glaring at his older brother.

"Look, we have places to be, so if you would please just give me the girl peacefully," the man gestured towards Skitz with his hands, "We can avoid any confrontation."

Evelyn went to stand in front of Skitz protectively, "What do you want with her? What's stopping me from calling the police right this moment?"

The man groaned, "Shit, I thought this was gunna be easy," he pulled out a silver gun from the folds of his suit. "_This_ is what's stopping you. Give me the girl. Now. I don't want to hurt you or your sons, ma'am, but I will do what I have to. And so will my men."

The other men in suits pulled out identical guns.

Bobby glared at them all, "No! THIS ISN'T WHAT WE AGREED ON!"

"Son, no agreements were made." The man unlocked the safety on his gun and directed it at Bobby's head.

"JESUS, don't get your boxers in a bunch, I'm fucking coming."

The man looked up, his black hair falling in his eyes before he roughly pushed it back. His brown orbs looked at Skitz expectantly, "I see someone is smart."

"Oh, go fuck yourself," Skitz snapped, pulling away from Evelyn. She began walking towards the men, past the Mercer brothers, when Bobby grabbed her.

"No! You're not going with them. I told you I was gunna keep you safe!" His eyes were filled with fury as he wrapped his hands around Skitz's shoulders. "You can't go."

Skitz looked at him blankly for a moment, "We both knew from the beginning that it was a promise you could never keep."

The man with the gun growled irritably, reaching out his hand and grabbing Skitz's hair. He yanked her back into him, the gun still trained on Bobby.

"Don't touch her!" Bobby growled, jumping out at the man. Angel and Jerry gripped both of his arms and struggled to pull him back, the guns pointing towards them a swift reminder of how messy the situation could get.

"Bobby, stop, we can't do anything," Jerry said firmly. "Let it go, not right now, we'll get her back, don't worry."

The eldest brother didn't say anything, only jerked himself away from his brothers. "Don't worry, Skitz," He said darkly, "You won't be with them long."

The man gripping her hair chortled before dragging her along towards the front door, his men staying behind, and their guns still trained on Bobby's family.

It was only when they heard the slamming of a car door that the men stowed their weapons away and swiftly left, leaving the Mercer's in a stunned silence.

Bobby, ignoring his brother's calls, rushed out after the men. But it was too late; the nondescript black car was already halfway down the street.

Skitz was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, it has been wayyy tooo long since I've updated. I am sorry for that. I just had knee surgery, so I was kinda delayed. Anyways, next chapter should be out in a week or so. And I've just realized how I like never put one of those, "I DON'T OWN FOUR BROTHERS" thing on any of my chapters. Though I feel as if that is really not needed, considering this site is called _FAN_fiction. Annyywhoo, until next time my friends.**


End file.
